While in Satan City
by WritersBlvd
Summary: Even the purest of hearts sometimes falter while in Satan City. Meeting an enticing new version of a friend from the past, can the righteous of Son Goku prevail over the temptations this damned city has to offer? Or is the sin just too sweet to remain untasted?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter is inspired by another fic I read.**

* * *

 **I. Reunion**

* * *

 _Goku did not want to be here_. Yamcha was always painful to watch in any sort of club and Goku had grown accustomed to being embarrassed by him. Finally being able to indulge in the lifestyle their field of work promised to them, Yamcha had taken to immersing himself in the uncouth frenzy of his fellow co-workers. Goku could at least take a bit of comfort in the fact that Yamcha wasn't off somewhere passed out as many of his counterparts. Of course, this didn't mean that Goku trusted his friend enough to make it back to their hotel own his own. Leaving that miserable job to Goku.

 ** _Sin's Lounge_** , was the place in Satan City where many of business workers would meet after a long day of dealing will legality and stuffy superior, a place for them to unwind and let go, and _let go they did_. Originally employed in North Capitol, Goku and Yamcha were only supposed to be having a business meeting with the city council to discuss opening another Hermit's Dojo in Satan City. They were successfully running the first one located in North Capitol and were looking into expanding. They've also had taken a trip already to Central Capitol and were looking to make a trip West Capitol after leaving Satan City. It had been taxing trying to sell Satan City's legend Hercule Satan on the idea of letting a competing dojo in the city that is doused in his martial arts legacy. It is why, much to Goku's annoyance, the would have to remain in this debauchery of a city for another week or so.

Goku thoughts went to his and Yamcha's respective companions, Suno and Bulma. Neither had wanted to accompany their lovers on their business trip. Suno, because she was village girl, who only tolerated North Capitol for Goku's sake and her education. Goku related very much to Suno in that aspect. Bulma, on the other hand, was always caught in business of her own at Capsule Corp in West Capitol and traveling to North Capitol just to be with Yamcha most of the week was already proven to be a lot to balance.

Although, Goku wasn't too sure if Bulma would be as lax about traveling with them if she saw Yamcha's lewd behavior. Letting random women dance and parade around him, Bulma would probably have an aneurysm. Though he was drunk, Yamcha thankfully never did anything that would ruin whatever relationship him and Bulma had worked so hard to build. So Goku never felt the need to share his friend's behavior.

Not being much of a drinker himself, Goku settled for the free glasses of water the bar had to offer. From the annoyed glances he was receiving from the bartender, they must've assumed Goku to be a freeloader. Oh well, someone had to make sure that he and Yamcha made it back in one piece. Despite some of the temptations being sent Yamcha's way, he seemed to at least be doing well in avoiding any activity that would no doubt get him in trouble. Goku at least trusted his judgment in that department, so he left him to his devices.

Personally, Goku would rather be back at his hotel in the 24-hr gym getting some late night training in or curled up with Suno in bed at home. Master Roshi had called Goku an odd fellow. _'Boy, if I still had half the looks you got there sonny, I would…'_ and it would be somewhere along those lines Goku would tune his old master out. Being twenty-six now, Goku knew he should technically want to indulge in this lifestyle, but he felt no desire for such things.

Goku was growing restless, any time spent not doing what he wanted always left him a bit antsy. He contemplated on picking Yamcha out of the crowd and dragging him back to the hotel against his will. The prospect of being in his quiet hotel room started to seem like one of the best offers in his life. In a scan of the room in hopes of catching a glimpse of his scarred face friend his eyes beheld another sight. There was a young couple pressed close up against each other, chuckling quietly to themselves and letting their hands innocently wander across curved hips and toned chests. She was using the part of her foot left exposed by her heels to brush against the backs of the man's calves. The young man seemed completely taken with the position and leaned his head down to her ear to whisper something to her.

Usually, displays such as this never really interested Goku. But the girl's head turned when she chuckled at what the man had said to her. _Her_. Could it really be?

Goku knew he was better off looking away, but how could he? After so many years, seeing her here like that was too much to put away at the moment. Goku almost forgot to remind himself that he was staring rather oddly and would no doubt be caught if he didn't let up soon. It couldn't have been Chi-Chi, not after all this time and not here of all places.

She didn't strike him as the type of girl to enjoy the nightlife, and Goku half wondered if maybe it was an imposter, a very convincing look alike. But there was no mistaking it. Those wide eyes were practically a password leading to his memory, and that smile she had just cracked made the entire realization a done deal. Plus, if he had nothing else to go by, that familiar giggle—the one that he could pick out from a crowd without any trouble at all—did all that it needed to when it came to convincing him.

Suddenly, he realized his slip and turned his gaze back down to the counter he was sitting at. The girl had—without any exaggeration—disappeared six years ago. He had met Chi-Chi in brief time during his youth but then reconnected with the young woman again at university. They had been friends from freshman to sophomore year until Chi-Chi apparently decided that the university had given her everything it could offer her and just left. Goku didn't resent Chi-Chi for it, he'd encouraged all of his friends to do what would make them happy. And if he was being honest, out of all of his friends he trusted Chi-Chi the most, when it came to taking care of themselves. But he never pegged her as the type to not communicate at all during her absence.

None of that matter because now here she was, entangled up and flirting with some man, in the corner of a packed nightclub.

Goku resisted the urge to walk up to her and make himself known, it would be rude and Chi-Chi was always particular about Goku's "obnoxious" behavior. The last thing he needed was a reunion with an angry Chi-Chi. A possessive thought entered his mind, however, making him wonder how the gesture would be rude, it was him who knew Chi-Chi longer. Disappearance be damned. But then again there was something so fascinating about the exchange—something about the way she seemed to control everything that's happening right down to how long the man let his lips linger on her earlobe. It caused Goku to stare again.

Deciding he had looked long enough, Goku fixated his gaze back on the water in front of him. Six years without communication is a long time and Chi-Chi was a very sure of herself type girl, so if she wanted to still be friends with Goku she would've been. But would it do any harm to at least make his presence known to her, maybe he would get some inside scoop on her abrupt departure? Would she even recognize him?

As if Kami himself had decided to prank him at this moment, a familiar yet foreign voice spoke up next to him at the bar.

" ** _Scotch no ice, please_**."

Her voice was no longer high-pitched like in her youth, nor did it carry the same acute tone from her time at university. This voice had a certain rasp to it, that almost blended to perfection with her already high pitch, adding an almost breathy sound to it. He noted with a smile that she probably would never stop sounding so direct and in charge. It was…charming. It was like being doused in warm lava that spread through his body like a comforting little hum. He was so caught up in the pleasant change that he had nearly missed her inquiry.

"Huh?" Goku turned and regarded the girl as she received her drink. Her head tipped back as she effortlessly downed the drink and didn't bat a lash at the burn that was no doubt spreading in her throat. She was looking at him, yet somehow through at the same time. Her coal eyes seemed even richer than before or were they always so potent and Goku never took the time to notice.

"Not your usual crowd, huh?" Her nails drumming with the beat.

Did she recognize him, or was simply making conversation with the odd stranger she caught staring at her from the corner. Either way, Goku found himself intrigued and willing to play along.

"How do you know I'm not the type to get lost in the festivities of the night?" He hadn't meant for his voice to come out as huskily as it did—he was still trying to figure out how exactly what had happened—but Chi-Chi, apparently caught the sultry tone and ran with it, if that smirk that appeared on her face meant anything.

"If that were so, you'd be sandwiched between two bimbos right now. Besides…" She reached across effortlessly and grabbed the water he was nursing in front of him. She smiled as she swallowed his glass whole"…water is a rather poor choice for letting loose."

"Now how did you know that?" Goku lifted a brow, Chi-Chi had always been an upfront type of girl. But this woman in front of him was more than that, she was _bold_. Goku found himself…excited?

The girl shrugged. "You asked for about eight refills, and your breath doesn't reek of alcohol and you still seem to have a steady balance"

Goku chuckled at that. Still as sharp as ever, he noted. "Alright, fine. I concede to defeat. Very impressive deductions."

"I know," she smiled sweetly—again, with an alluring undertone he wasn't sure was intentional.

"You know, huh? Quite conceited are we?" Goku smirked.

The girl scoffed at the label. "Conceited, never got that one before. Bitch, perhaps. Either way, you don't seem to mind." Her smile was filled with a lazy starkness. The Chi-Chi Goku had known before would have been offended and chastised anyone for insinuating such a thing. Age must have turned her away from her usually brazen way of speaking and replaced it with a tasteful cunningness that Goku enjoyed immensely.

"Maybe not," Goku admitted, "but I think I should be a little concerned about you counting my drinks."

"Very bold statement coming from the man who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of me and my gentleman friend in the corner, a minute ago," Chi-Chi smirked.

Goku did everything in his power to control the heat that threatens to creep upon his cheeks, he liked the game they were playing and he wanted to win.

"It was quite the display, I guess my curiosity got the best of me. "

"You know they say curiosity killed the cat," she smirked.

By this time, Goku realized that he was flirting with Chi-Chi just a bit, which was odd considering the history that they shared. Chi-Chi, in their time at university, had always strangely reminded Goku almost as a mother-figure. Doting over him as if he was some small lost child, needed of guidance. Then there was also Suno, the lovely young lady that had the pleasure of being his girlfriend for the past five years, the one that was waiting at home for him.

But this was Chi-Chi, the girl that left with no attention of keeping in touch, the girl that in her absence Goku only thought about sparingly, this was nothing. This was just talking. A game, set up to brighten his otherwise dampen mood.

That in mind, he didn't even try to hide the deeper, lower tone of voice he took on when he asked her, "Who was that man you were with anyways?"

"You aren't jealous are you?" Chi-Chi threw Goku a slick smile. Goku felt a fire rumble in the pits of his stomach.

"Just curious."

"You're quite the most curious fellow I've ever met then," Chi-Chi chuckled darkly. For a split second, Goku almost found the laugh to be extremely attractive.

"But to answer your question, he's nobody. Just like most men I happen to meet," Chi-Chi let out a dramatic sigh and leaned her head against her forearm.

"Surely, you've met at least one man in your life that was worth being around for more than just a moment?" Goku asked.

"If I have can't say I remember them," Chi-Chi shrugged

The comment left Goku slightly offended. He knew that she didn't know who he was, but he thought she would at least hint towards him. He was almost positive that before university, when they were children, Chi-Chi had had a little crush on him. Or at least that what Bulma had made him aware to him some time ago.

"Guess they were all boring, huh?" he responded bitterly. He couldn't help himself.

This time, Chi-Chi couldn't hide the large smile that manages to dissolve any resentment that built up in Goku's heart.

"You are anything but boring, _**Son-Kun**_."

Chi-Chi laughed filled up the room, drowning out the music in Goku's ears. If his face wasn't stuck with that stupid look on it, he may have been laughing with her.

"Seriously Goku, you've had the same ridiculous haircut since I've met you at twelve-years-old, albeit your voice is a tad bit deeper, but c'mon I'm not blind you know," Chi-Chi teased.

"Nice to see you again too, Chi," Goku playfully rolled his eyes and offered his raven-hair companion a soft smile.

For a brief moment, they found themselves staring at each other. Goku watched as Chi-Chi eyes soften a bit, maybe internalizing the apology she felt he was due. But just as the look came, it was gone and back was the teasing playful eyes. Goku found that he didn't disagree with the change. This hardly seemed the place for apologies and confessions.

"Here on business, I assume? I've read about the plans for the Hermit's Dojo. But I hardly consider this the proper place to conduct such business," She smirked.

"Yamcha's idea," Goku answered, sharply.

"I knew I thought I saw that scared face bastard somewhere around here, too drunk to speak to me," Chi-Chi let out a playful huffed. Her and Yamcha's sibling-like relationship always did intrigue Goku in a way.

"So how's the heart-throb life been treating you," Chi-Chi continued without letting Goku get a word in, was she avoiding something?

"Heartthrob, huh?" Goku scratched the back of his head, with a lifted brow.

"Don't be modest Son-Kun. I'm _**suure**_ you've seen all the things these lady blogs had to say about someone as defined as yourself," Chi-Chi said while giving Goku a full body examination. Goku shifted slightly in his seat, his body-temperature rising just a bit.

Women had flirted with him before, but there was a certain cunningness to Chi-Chi that made him feel smaller than he actually was. She always had that power. The power to back him into a corner, leaving him at her mercy through words alone. But back then it was in the act of reprimanding him for 'delinquent behavior', this was something totally different. Her talents over the years had apparently taken on a brand new form.

Feeling a little bit more self-conscious and all the more fascinated,

"You wanna to dance?"

In hindsight, it wasn't the best idea, but Goku desperately needed to shift the narrative. He was suffocating being this close with her, maybe there were enough distractions on the dance floor that would put them back on an even playing field. Right now, Chi-Chi had full control and Goku didn't take to kindly to that.

"Sure, why not? Lead the way Monkey Boy," Chi-Chi smiled.

They both laughed at the inside joke from their childhood, one which included Goku being super obsessed with primates.

The stumbled onto the dance floor, and as if almost instinctively Chi-Chi took the lead. Being dragged to numerous clubs by his peers, Goku vaguely recognized the song being played; _**Hips Don't Lie**_. Goku knew how women danced to this song and now found himself wishing that he and Chi-Chi had kept at their game of banter by the bar.

Goku was trying his best not stand there like a bumbling idiot, as Chi-Chi swayed her very womanly hips to the beat of the song. She didn't seem to mind the intimacy of the song. Apparently, sensing his nervousness Chi-Chi firmly took Goku's hand into hers and guided his movement to mimic the fluidity of her own. He hadn't noticed her spaghetti-strapped little black dress until her hands were guiding his up and down the sides of the dress. Letting him know how much she had filled out over the years.

"Loosen up Son-Kun. I thought a martial artist such as yourself could keep with a few dance steps," Chi-Chi teased.

He knew what she was doing, she was challenging him. And Goku, like always, bit the bait. He found himself forcibly gripping her hips and spinning her around so that she was facing him. He couldn't help the devious smirk that made an appearance on his face, watching the young woman in front of him. They were close enough for him to smell the scotch on her breath, her sweat even held a certain spiciness to it, Goku was completely enwrapped at the moment. Their lower bodies had a teasing but respectful amount of distance between them, Goku wasn't sure them being any closer would be appropriate and he more honestly wouldn't have been able to handle it. However, Goku did think that for a couple of minutes it would be nice to be his carefree self and have fun, so he did, with Chi-Chi. Whenever he and Suno danced together, it was always slowed and intimate. Always leaving Goku a bit bashful, _those dances were nice_.

But with Chi-Chi, it wasn't a fondness being shared between them with this dance. But rather an insufferable heat radiating off of both of their bodies mixing with one another's. As their hips move together in-sync with each other and the song, the looks they shared wasn't of lovers but of two people just enjoying the atmosphere around them. They weren't the center of attention, just bodies mixed in with the crowd. For a moment with Chi-Chi, Goku could possibly understand why Yamcha liked these places so much.

As the song drew to an end, both parties found themselves panting and sharing whatever laughs they could get out between them. Strings of Chi-Chi's hair were sticking to her face. Her pale skin was held a slight flush to it and her sweat added a certain sheen to her body, almost as if she was glowing. She looked very pretty, Goku decided.

By now the DJ had a switch to dubstep and Goku and Chi-Chi found themselves pressed together, a sloppy imitation of a mosh pit certainly beginning to form. Chi-Chi was the first to speak up, "Let's get out of here!", Goku nodded. He had definitely had enough for the evening and from the looks of his watch, it was nearly three in the morning. Goku concluded that if he hadn't found Yamcha by now, then his friend had already taken the liberty of escorting himself back to the hotel. Goku knew Yamcha hadn't drunk as much as usual, so trusted the wolf warrior to make it back safely without much worry.

Goku followed Chi-Chi to where the bouncer had been keeping those of who paid, coats and jackets. Each put on their respective coats and the two friends left the nightclub and entered the cold streets of the city.

Chi-Chi dragged him to a 24-hour Chinese takeout spot. Goku deduced it was mainly because Chi-Chi was itching to get out of the cold. He couldn't help chuckle at her miserable attempt to try to warm herself. She took notice of his teasing and playfully stuck a tongue out at him. Yep, Chi-Chi definitely made being in Satan City a little more tolerable, even if was just for a night.

Chi-Chi turned to the clerk to make her order; "I'll have eight steamed pork buns and one order of shrimp dumpling soup, please," She offered the clerk a sweet smile, the clerk blushed in return. She turned to Goku with the same smile,

"Pork buns still your favorite, right? I gotcha eight because I doubt that appetite of yours went anywhere. Boy, can you eat! I remember..." Chi-Chi began to ramble, but Goku couldn't really focus on what she had been saying.

It was such a little detail about him to remember, and normally it wouldn't have made him feel so special. Suno remembered his favorite foods all the time and knew close to everything about him. But that was to be expected after dating for so long. Chi-Chi…well, she was just so attuned to him that she didn't even hesitate to read him effortlessly. There was something so oddly warming and comforting about that fact. Having someone that just knew, without needing an explanation.

They grabbed their food and decided to eat on the go, Goku offered to pay but Chi-Chi had already beaten him to it. Still such an independent spirit, he thought warmly.

Walking assumingly to Chi-Chi place of residence, Goku had already devoured three of steamed buns and Chi-Chi took casual sips of her soup to stay warm. Goku had paced his eating so that he could actually engage in conversation with Chi-Chi. Even though the silence wasn't all that bad either.

"So how long are you in Satan City for?" Goku asked, casually.

"Until some legal stuff is over, hopefully, that's sooner than later. This city is suffocating," Chi-Chi mumbled the last part and if her tone wasn't off Goku would've assumed it was a jab at the nightclubs. By the faraway look in her eyes, Goku knew it was deeper than something superficial like that.

"Explain?"

Chi-Chi paused for a second, taking a moment to gather her thoughts into an answer that would make sense.

 _"This city, Satan City, it exposes you to so much. Introduces you to things that you didn't know existed, things you didn't know you **wanted**. You find yourself reflecting on your own life away from here and this insatiable feeling starts to eat you up inside, which is okay for those who hate where they're from I guess, but for those of us with a somewhat pleasant background, the guilt of home no longer being enough eats away at us. And you know that you should leave and get back to where you belong, that you've exhausted everything this city has to offer, but you've become so emotionally detached from home you aren't sure if there anything left worth leaving for,"_ She shook her head and frowned. "That probably didn't make sense."

"Actually, it kind of did," Goku promised. It's been years since Goku seen Chi-Chi and she was already sharing such intimate thoughts with him. He didn't completely grasp everything she had been saying, but if he showed to be a good enough listener maybe then Chi-Chi would be interested in rekindling their friendship beyond tonight.

"Thanks, I guess," Chi-Chi said offhandedly, "but it's been nice," she concluded.

"What's been?"

"Seeing you," she paused to shoot Goku a warm smile, "You're the first familiar face I've seen in years. It's…nice. It kind of makes staying here feel like a want more than a demand."

Goku paused for a moment. He never knew Chi-Chi to be this cryptic. Maybe it came with the age? Or maybe Satan City really had that type of effect on people. She made it sound like she was trapped here with nowhere to go because this place had become apart of her. That it held parts of her, she wasn't quite ready to let go of just yet or maybe she just didn't know how to. Goku wished he could relate to her better at the moment, but he simply couldn't. Sure, in his youth he traveled a lot of places, but he never felt a piece of himself grown so attached to them to the point where he didn't want to return home to Mt. Paozu. He lived in North Capitol with Suno now because of work, but the plan is always to retire in Mt. Paozu. Until that day, Goku found his sense of home in people, Suno being one of them. Maybe that's what Chi-Chi needed, someone to be home for her.

But with the way she was smiling he knew that the city hadn't taken that much from the Chi-Chi in the past, that along with what she said about him caused his heart to swell. He smiled at the compliment and continued walking, finishing his pork buns.

"I really missed you, Chi-Chi." He wasn't sure why he felt like saying then and there. It just seemed like the right thing to say at the moment and the best way, to sum up how he was feeling. He missed this. He really did. It was sweet to experience all over again.

Chi-Chi smiled at him—not in that unintentionally teasing or the flirtatious way she had been smiling all night. This was a genuine smile filled with the youth that they left behind all those years ago.

"Missed you too, Goku."

Goku was glad she opted to let him walk her back to her hotel, finding it was only a few blocks from his own. He didn't quite want to say goodbye to her just yet. He wanted to offer her a piggyback ride, considering that she was walking in heels, but the confidence in her strides let Goku know she was in a small battle with the heels, one of which she was refusing to lose. Goku chuckled again, at her stubbornness.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Chi-Chi asked, suddenly taking Goku away from his thoughts.

Goku turned to her and saw her shivering rather violently underneath the light peacoat she had brought with her. As if some sort of second nature, Goku found himself opening his coat to drape over her shoulders. He always offered Chi-Chi a helping hand whenever he saw her struggling with something, this was just another those friendly gestures.

He shook his head. "Not tomorrow, thank goodness. I don't think Yamcha can stomach back to back nights out."

"Good. Then I call dibs on you. We're hanging out," Chi-Chi said, matter-of-factly.

"I see, and do I get a say in all this?" he asked.

"Nope," Chi-Chi answered, snooty-like. Playful holding her head up, nose in the air as the heiress she was. Letting Goku know she would throw a faux-tantrum if he declined.

Trying to ignore how adorable she looked, Goku rolled his eyes. "Still demanding as ever Chi."

The girl grimaced and pulled his coat tighter around her. "Didn't think everything would change, did you? But seriously…interested?"

"I dunno," he replied lazily. "Are we going to another club?"

"Oh please, I made that club best thing to ever happen to you since you've entered this city!"

"You got me there. I haven't had that much fun in a while," Goku paused at his admission. He didn't like how that sentence came out. He half wondered if Chi-Chi took a deeper understanding of his words. But from the look on her face, she hadn't nearly read as much into his words, as he just did.

"Whatever you say," Chi-Chi chuckled. "Are you gonna catch up with an old friend or what?"

By now they had been standing in front of her hotel and he realized that now was probably a good time to part ways and let her run upstairs so that she could rest. Her feet looked cold and he didn't want to keep her longer than he should have, but there was something so odd about having her wrapped up in his coat the way that she was. Not a bad sort of odd, but…definitely something that he wasn't accustomed to for some reason. He wasn't sure what aspect of it felt strange to him. It wasn't like he hadn't done similar things for her before in a friendly sort of gesture. Surely it was the same now, it's been six years, why wouldn't it have been? But it did feel different.

He looked down at her again and he knew that she was expecting a response from him, one that he wasn't really mentally equipped to answer at the moment. Because for some reason his was caught in his throat, looking at her like this up close, his feelings were suddenly all over the place.

The feelings were warming his entire body, he felt as if they came out of nowhere. Maybe he was tired or maybe it was because he was having so much fun with her that he was confusing his feelings. Maybe it was because he looked down at her and her eyes had taken on that lovely onyx shimmer to them, contrasting with the whiteness of winter around them. Maybe he really, really missed her, so much so that it was too much to deal with and he overreacted.

But thankfully, he caught himself and immediately backed away from her.

Goku backing away, losing his body heat, made Chi-Chi aware again of how cold out it was. His pupils were dancing around the whites of his eyes, frantically. He looked petrified.

Chi-Chi made a step towards him, "Goku?"

Goku took an instinctive step back, "I've gotta go," he said before hurrying off in the opposite direction, not giving Chi-Chi a chance to retaliate.

Goku nearly bolted passed his own hotel. He made a screeching stop and his way inside the quiet lobby of his hotel, he'll take moment there to defrost a bit.

He thought that by being completely away from her that the feeling would finally go away. But it wasn't. Making his way to his room, Goku flopped down his bed, shut his eyes, and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. This wasn't like him. He didn't have those types of problems.

But, here he was in all his "pureness", thinking about how at that moment he wanted nothing more than to _kiss her_.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **-WritersBlvd**


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Influence**

* * *

 _Training made sense._ So that's why Goku did it. Of all the things he learned about in life, training was the only thing to consistently make sense. Proper training equals proper results. Improper training equals improper results. So Goku developed a habit that whenever something in his life didn't make sense, he did something that did make sense, which was training. While most people when dealing with their problems would punch walls, wrote out their feelings, talked it out with other people, or went for long walks.

But not Goku. Goku trained.

So it was no wonder that in the middle of the afternoon, instead of going outside and enjoying his day off, he was sprawled out on his hotel room floor doing a round of a five-hundred sit-ups. He could've gone to the gym but he really wasn't in the mood to surround around other while working out. Easier to concentrate he deduced. There were no meetings today that he needed to attend, all of the paperwork he brought with him was done, and he had already sent out his confirmation letters for all of his obligations in the coming month. He had absolutely nothing else better to do with his time…

Well, that wasn't completely true.

He completely ditched Chi-Chi today.

It wasn't as if he were purposefully attempting to piss her off or lead her on. Quite the opposite. In fact, this entire ruse was just a beautifully constructed plan of self preservation for them both.

Something clicked last night and completely threw him for a loop. He wasn't sure what caused it—she'd been gone so long, she was wearing his jacket, they were both fooling around and flirting more than they should have been, maybe he was finally losing his mind—but he experienced an urge that was impossible to ignore, even now.

Besides, all he needed was for him to totally lose it and actually act on that urge when he saw her again.

Goku always had trouble with his impulses and not doing whatever he wanted to do. But this was something he was determined to control. He wouldn't jeopardize everything meaningful he had built with Suno, for whatever these feelings were that he was having for Chi-Chi. Plus, all his friends really liked Suno. He found a great companion, that got along with his friends, what more could he want?

"Your room is too fucking bright, Goku."

Goku heard all too familiar groan, and was greeted the sight of his disheveled scarred-face friend. Not enjoying being interrupted, Goku found himself slightly regretting the idea of exchanging each other's spare keys in case of an emergency. Because lately, the only emergencies were Yamcha needing Goku's assistance with his hangovers. Figuring Yamcha would be here for a while, Goku decided to concluded his training session for a bit and tend to his needing friend.

Goku walked over to the already prepared ginger tea on the hotel stove in his suite, "It's called sunlight, Yamcha. I can't turn it off."

"Well then close the windows or something. I'm dying over here."

Ignoring his friend's whining, Goku placed a cup of tea in Yamcha's hand, who had already manage to make himself extra comfortable on Goku's bed. Goku was slightly bitter at his friends comfort, considering he himself couldn't seem to find any comfort on the plush bed last night. Albeit it may have had nothing to do with the bed itself at all.

"Ah…ginger root with two tablespoons of honey. This is it. Good thing Chi-Chi left something behind that stuck with you, you know before she disappeared into oblivion."

Goku grimaced a bit at mentioned of Chi-Chi's name. He was acting in his best efforts to not think about the girl and here was Yamcha, ever so innocently bringing her up. Of all his friends, Yamcha seemed to be the only one who never adhered to the "See No Chi-Chi. Speak No Chi-Chi" rule that was dealt among his friends after the lack of contact from her absence. Bulma would rant that it was because Yamcha had his own commitment issues and saw Chi-Chi's behavior as acceptable. Immediately, invoking a lover's quarrel.

It was simple, Bulma had gotten attached to Chi-Chi, deeming her much less abrasive and easier to get along with than Launch, the other female in their dysfunctional friend group. After her disappearance, Bulma thought for sure that she would be the person Chi-Chi would have at least made some effort to communicate with, some nonsense about 'girl code'. Lets just say Bulma's pride took quite a hit when she realized that she had been left in the dust by Chi-Chi just like the rest of them. Even Krillin had a shared distaste for Chi-Chi's abrupt departure. Something about 'Leaving, my buddy, Goku in the dust,' another thing at the time, Goku didn't quite understand. He and Chi-Chi were never together, well at least in that way. However, they did spend a substantial amount of time together. Maybe that's where everyone got the notion that they were a couple. But Goku couldn't help himself, Chi-Chi was literally the best cook he's ever known and whenever he was around she always had little treats to appease his everlasting appetite. The only other guy Chi-Chi had been just as close with was Yamcha. The two just seemed to always be there for each other whenever needed and Chi-Chi being the only girl Bulma never seemed to care about spending time with Yamcha, helped a lot.

"Goku are you there, man?" Yamcha raised his eyebrow.

Drawing himself out of his thoughts, "Yeah man, what ya say?" Goku asked, trying his best not to seem distracted.

Honestly, Yamcha was disrupting Goku's strategy. Whenever Goku needed to figure something out he isolated himself until he solved it. And after everything that happened last night, isolation is exactly what Goku needed. But Yamcha wasn't leaving him much of a choice in the matter and looked as if he were making himself rather comfortable in his room, so Goku didn't see the point in bringing up his discomfort. It would have seemed strange if he kicked him out, anyway.

Goku was about to begin another conversation before Yamcha stared curiously at the tea than at Goku himself. Yamcha's stared to make Goku uncomfortable, he was about to say something but than Yamcha spoke up. "What were you doing before I got in here?"

Goku shrugged. "Training."

He was confused because he was positive Yamcha saw him when he walked in to the room. "No, I mean why did you stop?"

"I dunno. Just felt like it, I guess."

Yamcha stared at Goku as if he just told him that he was going vegan. "…Bullshit."

Goku frowned and averted his gaze. "I don't see what's the big deal," he muttered.

"Bullshit you don't," Yamcha insisted. "The sky could be falling and you wouldn't let it interrupt your training session. Matter fact the only time you let something distract from training, is when you're using it as a distraction yourself. I know you."

Goku frowned. "Does it really matter? You needed my help so I stopped, it really isn't that big of a deal."

Yamcha wasn't buying the story. In fact, Goku could have sworn that all of a sudden, confusion turned into recognition as something suddenly lit up in Yamcha's mind. Goku's widen eyes were already begging before Yamcha even got up from his seat.

"Come on, don't do it—"

Yamcha yanked open the mini-fridge door and smirked. "I fucking knew it. Your goddamn breakfast room service is still untouched. What the hell happened last night?"

"Nothing!" Goku stated, exasperated. "Why do you have to assume that something happened?"

Yamcha pointed to the fridge and smirked as if that was the only response he really needed to give. "Untouched. Again, I know you. Now, what happened to you?"

Goku huffed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair, quite roughly. What was he supposed to say? _Hey Yamcha, you know how you brought up Chi-Chi, just then? Well, I saw her last night and seriously considered ravishing her after only hanging out with her for a few hours? And now, instead of realizing my stupidity, I'm still considering it. Even though I have a perfectly good woman back home._

No. He couldn't tell Yamcha that. Because again, despite everything, Yamcha still held Chi-Chi to a high regard and would flip shit if Goku even considered turning her into "the other woman". Even though Goku would never refer to Chi-Chi like that, even if circumstances would dictate that's exactly what she would be. He couldn't even tell Yamcha he saw Chi-Chi at all, Goku was still grateful Yamcha hadn't seen her himself, because he would've definitely made it his business to make sure all three of them hung out. Thus throwing another monkey's wrench in Goku's 'Avoid Chi-Chi' plan.

But…he needed to tell someone something. If only to keep his sanity in check and convince himself that he wasn't the only one and that he wasn't acting crazy. Yamcha was the less hysterical of all his friends, and if anyone could put his doubts to rest, it would be him. But he had to subtle and discreet. He was sure he could manage doing that, at the very least.

Just need to change the conversation, he told himself… _Ah ha!_ He thought.

He spoke slowly. "I think Suno wants to get married."

If Yamcha was confused by the seemingly abrupt change of topic, he didn't show it. Instead, his features looked as if he was already to jump ahead with understanding of where Goku was going with the conversation.

"You sure?"

"I mean I think so. Last time we talked she keep saying we could ' _focus on our future'…_ Something about after this trip and her graduation all the distractions would be gone." It wasn't a complete lie, Suno had said those things. But that wasn't something Goku really paid any mind to when she had been saying them. "It made me think about Tien and Launch falling out and him canceling their engagement. And they were together longer than me and Suno. I mean even you and Bulma aren't planning a wedding and you guys been together longer than any of us…"

A tired sigh—something that he wasn't accustomed from hearing from the energetic warrior—broke the momentary silence. Yamcha ran his fingers through his loose hair. "I mean…what brought this up?"

 _Me running to our old friend_ , _that's what_. "I saw a couple at the club…something bothered me…"

He was being vague—very vague. But he hoped that it was just the right amount.

Yamcha sighed again. "What's your question?"

His response was immediate. "I was just wondering why'd Tien call off the engagement. I mean Bulma's still pretty busy with Capsule Corp and you with our thing…But Tien and Launch seemed pretty set career wise, so why? Bulma told me you asked him."

The warrior shrugged and winced as he drank his tea. His headache must have been coming back. "Honestly? I'm not totally sure he told me the truth. Understandable, of course, but I could tell he really couldn't tell anyone the truth. Not even me, and we got pretty close after everything calmed down, you know?"

Goku nodded and urged his friend to continue.

"He explained that humans are innately incapable of being stagnant," he began explaining. "Whatever the hell that means. Personally, I think he was just coming up with excuses for himself. Relationships are hard work and discipline, something I know Tien knows all about, so I know that he's full of shit. But after I chewed him out about his lame ass excuses, he mentioned something else."

Goku was now actually intrigued. "What?"

Yamcha cleared his throat. "That everyone needs a full set to be happy."

"A full set of what?"

"He didn't tell me," Yamcha shrugged. "Tien's always trying to be philosophical," He looked up at Goku's and noted the confusion in the other's face. "Forget it, it's not going to make sense—"

Goku shook his head. "No, no, no. Keep going. Incomplete sets of something. And?"

"Just that when you don't receive a full set from someone, you go out and look around at other sets until you find the missing pieces that you need. That way, you're complete and ready to go."

Goku shook his head. It all sounded very cryptic—very Tien—and he wasn't sure he knew quite enough about this to fully understand it. "What did you say after that?"

"What do you think? That you start running into problems the minute you start mixing with more than one set. And it's selfish to only want someone when they have something to give you in return. _Love doesn't work that way_."

The way Yamcha face screwed up Goku almost regretted asking anything about the conversation in the first place.

"How's Launch?" Goku questioned.

Yamcha shrugged. "I tried contacting her, but you know she's never liked me much. She wouldn't even talk to Bulma about it. Not that I blame her…"

Goku never heard any of this. In fact, whenever Goku was with Tien after everything, all they did was train. Goku never really felt compelled to bring it up, wasn't his place. Sure, he was disappointed his two friends couldn't work things out. In Goku's eyes as long as the two people liked each other enough, everything would work out fine. He knew Tien still cared deeply for Launch, so what more could he need? But then again, that was the same question Goku had been asking himself all last night and early this morning.

Yamcha broke his train of thought. "You sure you're okay, man?"

"I'm fine," Goku lied immediately. "Guess I hadn't realized how much time was flying between Suno and me."

Yamcha let off a sly smile. "Time flies when you're in _loooove_ ," Yamcha couldn't help himself and let out a few chuckles.

Goku pouted. "Very funny."

Yamcha laughed and waved off the comment, downing the last of his tea and relaxing into his chair. At least Yamcha didn't have that intense look on his face anymore. He looked a little less on edge.

"Seriously, though," Yamcha asked. "You're good, right?"

The nod that Goku gave was incredibly forced, but he was at least thankful that it was realistic enough to pass Yamcha's standards and set the warrior's mind at ease. At least that makes one of them. Goku still felt strangely unsatisfied—as if all of his questions just kept splitting into two and multiplying faster than he couldn't keep up. Honestly, he sort of regretted asking in the first place.

His dilemma had unfortunately worsened, and it was bothering him more than he would have liked. 

* * *

**_"So…where are we?"_**

Yamcha slapped Goku on the back, causing him to lurch forward. "The beginning of a very good night, my friend. Plus it'll get you out of your funk. Two birds with one stone."

"I'm not in a funk," he countered with a roll of his eyes. "I'm just tired."

"You tired?" Yamcha literally snorted.

This wasn't the evening Goku had in mind. He had expected Yamcha to still have the remnants of a headache so that he could stay home and be in peace. But what he forgot was that Yamcha ould negotiate trade agreements and win under the effects of a hangover. It would have been an admirable ability had that not also meant that he could go out and have fun for multiple nights in a row with no problem.

Goku groaned as he was shoved through the front door of the large establishment. He was supposed to be home figuring out a plan for himself, not walking into shady and mysterious buildings with no idea what he was getting himself into. Yamcha didn't give him much to go on. He insisted that he wasn't about to sit in the hotel all day and wanted to do something fun tonight even if it killed him. However, when it came to having a good time, Goku's and Yamcha's opinions varied immensely. Goku wasn't sure he was going to like what he was about to see.

Lo and behold, he was all too right.

He stopped, observed, and immediately ran back.

Unfortunately, Yamcha as directly behind him, and wasted no time pulling his friend back into the wretched place. Goku really questioned why he always let his friends have the upper hand outside of the ring.

"Oh, come on!" Yamcha insisted as he quickly wrenched him away from the exit. "You just walked in and haven't given it a chance yet. Don't tell me you're about to weasel out on me now."

Goku pointed his finger accusingly at the stage in the front of the room. "I am not staying here and watching that."

The room was dominated by a large stage that was currently holding three scantily clad young women dancing together in a way that was anything but innocent. Their legs were slipping out of the long slits in their dresses, which gave the men below them at the tables the opportunity to slip zeni into the purses strapped to their ankles. All of the waitresses were dressed similarly and carrying over drinks and food from the bar in the corner. They all walked by with leers and winks and Goku suddenly felt far too exposed in such a place. It didn't help that most of the patrons here were old men that were absolutely shameless about their staring. _A bunch of Master Roshis._

He definitely could not stay here.

Yamcha looked offended. "How could you say that? These girls have been practicing all night to make men like us happy and entertained. Don't tell me you're going to let their efforts go to waste."

"I really don't think they need our help with that. And since when do you some to places like this?" Goku asked.

"Someone from that meeting yesterday told me that he comes here all the time to let loose a little steam," Yamcha explained to him. "I've actually never been here, but you were looking absolutely miserable. I figured this would cheer you up and bring out your fun side."

Goku stared disbelievingly at him. "How this is going to help me?"

Honestly, one minute Yamcha was speaking with him on a serious and honest level. Next, he was making a horrible situation even ten times worse by adding more potential guilt to the equation.

"It's going to make you forget about your issues and just live a little bit. You're _nobody_ here. And us nobodies are just watching some very beautiful girls show off their skills. Why can't you enjoy that?"

 _Because I'm already having fidelity issues_ , Goku thought miserably. This was the last place he needed to be.

"It's just innocent fun. Just sit down and enjoy it."

"Yamcha I've never liked these things and you know it," Goku argued.

"Yeah, when you were like twelve. _Pretty sure_ your sexual appetite has long since been awakened, " Yamcha laughed.

Goku ignored his attempts at lightening the mood. "Let's go!"

Goku honestly thought Yamcha was looking a little too excited for someone who had a girlfriend at home and Goku couldn't help grabbing his friend's wrist and stopping him from pursuing a girl who had walked by with no one next to her.

"Bulma?"

"Don't pull the Bulma card. It's not like I'm going to sleep with her or anything," Yamcha promised. "I just feel bad, you know? She's all by herself…"

"Don't even think about it," Goku scolded. Goku wasn't much of parental figure amongst his friends, but the last thing the world needed was a hysterical Bulma.

Yamcha rolled his eyes and wrenched his hand free. "Like I'd go that low as to screw some random prostitute. I'm just going to…hang out with her for a little bit. They're all gorgeous. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Goku paused his attempts at persuasion and couldn't respond to him. He shook his head and tried to force out a response. "But…you can't…"

And just like that, Yamcha disappeared into the night again.

The worse part of this whole thing was that he didn't trust Yamcha to keep his promise after seeing the way that he had stared at the women on the stage. It was pure, unadulterated hunger in his eyes and Goku wasn't sure if that was the look of a man that was intent on suppressing his urges for too long. He knew that Yamcha iked to preach the fact that he was always faithful to Bulma, but something about the way he immediately chased after that girl made it seem like he would have a lot of explaining to do afterwards.

Stranger thing was that Bulma seemed to be that way to at times. Readily seeking the arms of another handsome man, especially whenever she and Yamcha had an argument. The couple had this faulty and strange "Look But Don't Touch," rule that did nothing but got them mad at each other.

Goku thought about running after his friend, but thought against it. Why beat a dead stubborn horse. Besides, now that Yamcha was gone, maybe he could find a way to get out of here. He was completely uncomfortable at the moment and he really wanted to clear his head in a place that didn't reek of sex and alcohol.

Goku was about to get up and see if he could get himself a drink before a young girl—younger than him—dressed rather suggestively asked him if she could get him anything. Feeling horrible, he asked for some tea as politely as he could before settling back into his seat and closing his eyes.

He suddenly felt very filthy.

He didn't belong here. He didn't have the heart to partake in things like this. None of these girls appealed to him, what with their made up faces and desperate attempts at attention. He didn't think he could go through with something like this and was sure that he would prefer Suno's company to this. Surely, he didn't have the capacity for this sort of betrayal. So why was he so strongly doubting himself today.

* * *

The girl came back quickly and Goku was able to get a better look at her as she set the teacup down and began pouring the boiling water in front of him. She was no older than eighteen, although the make up she was wearing attempted to make her look a lot older. The dress was too low on top and too short on the bottom, and she already had a few zeni stuffed into her pockets and the little purse she kept clipped to her hip. He wondered if she even enjoyed having this job.

She finished pouring the tea and smiled at him. "Will you be needing anything else, sir?"

Goku sipped the tea politely and smiled kindly, but he needed to get away. The perfume from all of these women was giving him a headache and there were two people in the back corner who looked like they were about to start something that was better suited for the bedroom. Maybe he could find a nice little restaurant, have some dinner, and go home.

"You wouldn't know a quicker way out here would you?" Goku asked the girl. "I kind of don't want to push through all of those people." By now, the bar was so crowded that getting back out through the main entrance was a hopeless task.

The girl nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't mind at all."

Goku offered her the tea to take back, but she shook her head and sat down in front of him. "Finish. I can wait."

He raised a brow at the offer but didn't offer a response. He assumed she was just being kind and letting him finish what he had ordered. That or she wanted to collect the money from him once she was finished. She was giving him a strange look, however. She was smiling to herself and looked a little too happy to be sitting near him. He was about to tell her that he had no intention of taking advantage of her services, but he figured that ignoring the batting of her lashes and her attempts to push her breasts up higher would be enough of a message. Looking at these girls made him feel worse.

He finished his drink quickly and have her the empty cup to quickly return to the kitchen. The smell of this place was giving him a headache. It was a mixture of perfume, alcohol, and sex, and he didn't understand how people could spend so much time in a place like this. It was a horrid atmosphere and his head just kept pounding at the very thought of it. Maybe he was stressing too much today and it was exacerbating the headache. He really needed to get something into his stomach and go back to his suite where he could sleep off the horrible day.

The girl returned and beckoned him towards the back of the bar. Goku got to his feet and started to follow the girl to the back of the bar, probably where a back door was accessible. Finally, he could get some fresh air. The cold would do him some good.

All of a sudden, as if he had been hit roughly in the back of his head, his vision immediately began to swim. It started gradually, and at first, he thought that he had just momentarily dizzied himself. However, as he walked through the spacious room, figures started blurring together, and soon he couldn't see straight. He leaned over and clutched the edge of an empty table in order to collect his bearings. He blinked and shook his head a little but and excused it as a dizzy spell due to exhaustion. But the disorientation wasn't going away. He lifted a hand to his eyes and rubbed at them furiously.

"Sir…are you alright?"

No, he wasn't. He could feel his heartbeat in his head and he all of a sudden felt like he needed to lie down.

The girl had wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lifted some of his weight in order to help him walk. It seemed that she was quick to help him. Then again, how many drunk men must she have led out of here with similar symptoms? It must have been an automatic response, so he trusted her to lead him to the exit for now. This was not the night he was looking forward to tonight.

The lights were dimming and he assumed that they had entered a back hallway. She whispered for him to wait for a moment and left him against a wall. It was then that his body started to feel quite heavy. Standing was suddenly becoming very difficult and he could feel the limbs trembling. This wasn't normal, and definitely couldn't have been brushed off as simply exhaustion. Maybe he was sick? He had been overworking himself lately and staying late in meetings this whole week. Add in the fact that he hadn't slept much last night—his mind on stressful things—it would explain the behavior. It just bothered him how suddenly it had come over him.

The girl returned and whispered into his ear that she would help him until he was able to get somewhere where he could rest. Goku furrowed his brow. Why was she helping him so much? She didn't know him and he hadn't paid her any money for her efforts. She could have called another man—or her manager for that matter—to have someone kick him out and get him back to his hotel. Why was she being so attentive? And further more, why was it taking so long to get to this damn back door? His head was killing him and he couldn't barely see through his blurry vision. No, something wasn't right…

They entered a new room, and he heard the door shut along with a series of pops and clicks that he couldn't discern. Was it the lock to the door? But why would the lock be messed with? They should be outside, and they most assuredly weren't.

He was propped up against a wall and Goku wondered if they were outside. He blinked and forced his eyes to focus. He didn't look like he was anywhere near an exit. Instead, he was in a dimly lit room that reeked of incense and more perfume. The walls were covered in dark green paper and the floor was covered with cheap rugs. In the middle of the room was a large bed covered in pillows and sheets complete with a canopy of green satin.

His eyes widened. Shit…no she didn't…

In his confused state, it took him a couple of minutes to realize where exactly he ended up, but by the time the realization came to him, it was too late.

The girl came up from behind him quicker than his dulled senses could realize, and she easily shoved him into the bed. He fell on his back with a grunt and immediately sat up on his elbows to see the girl crawling over him with a predator's glare shining in her eyes. She did not hesitate in coming up to his ear and whispering slowly.

"I hope you don't mind, mister," she chuckled darkly. "I figured that you could use a little fun…"

Goku flinched when she felt her cold hands lift his shirt and start tracing patterns onto his abdomen. He immediately realized what sort of position he was in and immediately started panicking.

"What the…w-what are you doing…?" he mumbled. His head was hurting too much to think.

The girl smirked and shrugged. "What? You looked lonely. Besides, you're way to fucking irresistible to let go to waste."

She caught Goku by surprise once she started kissing down his chest and nipping the skin as she went down. Her lips were coated in makeup and he could feel it sticking to his skin unpleasantly. Goku could also hear the smacking sounds her lips were making each time she removed her lips from his skin. He was about to push back, but his limbs suddenly felt very heavy and for some reason, the room was heating up quickly. Despite how much he wanted to push the girl away, his arms wouldn't listen to the signals his brain was sending and the heat that was overcoming him was beginning to be too distracting.

"Hm…" the girl hummed over his navel. "I know you feel awful…the drug should be kicking in in a few minutes…just give it time. I'll make you feel real good soon…"

What? A drug? What drug?

Goku should have known. This was a horrible place. He knew that this wasn't where he wanted to be, and now he was stuck in a situation that he couldn't get himself out of. He could feel the sweat forming on his temples and he was too weak and disoriented to push this disgusting girl away from him. He started panicking once he felt her fingering the hem of his pants. He was absolutely helpless.

Goku tried to wriggle away from her. "H-hey, hey! This isn't funny…look I don't want any trouble—"

"Aw," she cooed. "You don't want any trouble? You're adorable…"

This girl might have been young, but she knew exactly what she was doing. He heard that these places trained their employees well before they had them go out and entertain guests, but this was ridiculous. Every time he tried to get up, she would press down on his hips and force him down while she continued her work. He cringed away each time her lips connected with his skin. He had only ever done this with Suno and he didn't want this to turn into something he was going to regret and feel guilty about for the rest of his life. But…he couldn't push her off.

"Just…get the hell off of me!" He growled in frustration. It was like trying to push a boulder off of him. He couldn't get his body to cooperate with him and help him out of this situation.

The girl scoffed and advanced back up to his neck. Her teeth lightly nibbled on the thin, sensitive skin and Goku cringed away from the sensation, his gut coiling and churning in disgust. "Are you kidding? You don't just come in here for a few drinks, sweetheart. Plus, I have a requirement to uphold. We're helping each other. Just shut up and enjoy it…"

No. No, no, this wasn't happening to him. Fighting back was absolutely useless at this point, and he hoped that he could at least talk her out of what she was doing. But he was failing under the power of her persistence. "But…I have a…"

He managed to find strength enough to nudge his neck away from her once he felt her kisses start to trickle to his collarbone. "A girlfriend?" she scoffed. She laughed and sat back on her feet as she regarding the motionless man. "God, you're serious."

The girl shook her head and started lightly trailing her fingers up and down his arms and stomach. "Let me tell you how things work around here. We keep secrets very well. We don't take names, we don't tattle, and we live off of your pleasure. That's all this business is. Your girlfriend doesn't have to know a thing, sweetie." She leaned to his ear, her lips pressing right up against the shell, and whispered as sensually as she was capable of doing.

"It'll be our little secret, gorgeous."

…what?

No, not this again. He wouldn't betray Suno like this. Not with this person of all people. The drug must not have taken effect fully yet, because while he couldn't get away, each kiss along his jaw filled him with a wave of disgust. He tried to shove again, but nothing was coming. He struggled more, but it only served to momentarily dissuade her. She took it as embarrassment and continued with her efforts with more fervor. Goku tried shouting from behind the locked door, but the girl simply laughed at his efforts as she reached once more towards his pants.

"Don't bother," she said, unbuttoning his pants little by little. "No one can hear you back here. Besides, that door's locked up tight." She patted the front of her dress and Goku saw that the key was peeking out from under the folds of her dress.

He tried to roll off of the bed, but he only managed to get onto his side and delay the girl even further. Maybe Yamcha would notice that he was gone and come and save him. At this rate, he couldn't get out of here on his own. He was too disoriented to do anything for himself, and soon this girl would be getting more than just a hefty sum of money out of him.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the doorknob jiggle and shake. The metal clanged up against the frame of the knob and the attempts of the person on the other side of the door grew more frantic. The girl on top of him didn't seem to be paying the noise any mind, probably used to people trying to interrupt her while she was in the middle of a conquest. The hem of his pants was finally being peeled back and the monk closed his eyes and tried to wretch himself away.

Then, he heard a loud bang in front of him followed by a loud thump. He opened his eyes and saw that the door that had been rattling was now flung open. He got a good look at the hallway and saw that the doors outside looked similar to this one. He had been tricked into walking back into the private rooms. He wondered who in the world could have possibly found him here, but his thoughts were interrupted as he saw a fist collide directly with the side of the girl's head. She didn't even have time to shout in protest before she landed on Goku's chest completely unconscious. Goku struggled to support his weight on his elbows again and tried looking around the room.

He saw a slight figure standing in the corner of the room, still stuck in a very lax martial arts stance. They lowered their arms and advance towards him. His instinct was to back away again—afraid that this was another whore ready to finish what the first one started—but the person simply rolled the scantily clad employee on the other side of the bed and kneeled down next to him on the floor. Goku willed his eyes to focus.

The new guest cursed under their breath and placed a hand on his forehead. "Fuck, Son-Kun, you're burning up."

Even under his less-than-stable state, Goku recognized that voice anywhere and relief suddenly filled his body like a warm fire. "Chi-Chi…" he smiled.

The raven-haired girl nodded. "Lovely to see you again, too. Now stop talking will you? You've got a serious fever..."

He felt the girl try to lift him up into a sitting position and he groaned in protest at the exertion. "She…the girl…she…"

"Don't worry about her, idiot. Worry about the fact that I'm trying to save you, yeah?" Chi-Chi waved his continued questions away. She quickly removed her cloak and began patting the droplets of sweat that had formed on his forehead. He hadn't realized that he had been sweating so much and suddenly wondered what this drug would do to his body after it wore off. From Chi-Chi's worried expression on her face, he gathered that this was serious.

She got up and started throwing drawers open. She was feeling around the insides until she found what she was looking for. She pulled a cup from the drawer and advanced towards the pitcher of water that was on a table in the back. She poured him a drink, but not before she tasted it herself. She nodded—probably deemed it safe to drink—and thrust it into his hands.

"Can you hold that?" Goku nodded and gripped the cup to show her. "Good. Drink. All of it."

He immediately obliged and sighed as the water soothed the dry feeling in the back of his throat. He finished it all in one gulp. "Look…I wasn't trying to—"

"I know, I know," Chi-Chi interrupted. "The chicks here are ruthless. I've no doubt that hussy did this to you," she scowled at the unconscious prostitute. "Did you order anything?" She quickly questioned. "Food? A drink? Did she slip you anything at all?"

Goku nodded and slowly brought a hand up to his head. "Yeah…uh…a cup of tea. Tasted funny…"

Chi-Chi scowled bitterly and cursed again. "I'll bet it did…do me a favor and don't drink it next time?"

Goku nodded and didn't dare say anything. Chi-Chi was the last person he had expected to run into tonight, but had absolutely no good sense left to be scared or embarrassed in front of her right now. All he needed was to get out of this place and back to his hotel where he knew nothing weird would happen to him anymore. This was the absolute last time he listened to Yamcha. He had had enough of this and he did not want to run into any more trouble like this. He needed a bed, a shower, and a lot of sleep. No more night prowling. He was done.

"Can you walk?"

Goku nudged his legs and shook his head. Nothing was working and the heat was making his head pound even further. Chi-Chi rubbed a hand down her face and sighed in frustration. She tapped her feet on the floor and immediately advanced towards the girl on the bed. She dug through pockets until she located a small ring of keys. Deeming the find suitable, she returned to Goku's side.

Chi-Chi, though quite smaller than Goku, was thankfully very strong and managed to lift Goku up onto his feet and sling his arm over her shoulders. She wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him walk to the door with shaky steps. "Come on," she muttered. "We need to get you outside."

He was barely aware of where they were going, but Chi-Chi seemed to know her way around this place and had quickly managed to lead them down a hallway and passes a bunch of confused patrons and female employees. Goku was too busy nursing his headache and Chi-Chi was too busy trying to keep him upright. He was sure that his weight was slowly starting to become too much for her since he was so much taller than her.

With one hand, she fingered through a few of the keys on the ring she had stolen and tried each one on the lock. Goku didn't interfere with her concentration and simply focused on trying not to put too much of his weight on her frail shoulders. He heard the click of a lock and the hiss of success that left her lips. She managed to kick open another door and lead him into the dark alley along the side of the bar.

It was freezing outside, and he was pretty sure that he left his coat on the back of his seat in the main room. His vision was clearing up by now, and he noticed that Chi-Chi was worse off than he was. She was dressed only in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He saw her shivering.

He expected her to take him to a building or to a warmer place rather than the stone cold floor, but that was exactly where she gracelessly dropped him. He hit the floor roughly and groaned at the pain, but Chi-Chi quickly waved off his protests.

"The cold will sober you up," She explained. "You need to get your strength back so you can start walking again."

Goku knew after years of being her closest friend when to take her authoritative tone seriously or jokingly. This was one of those times where he didn't argue and simply trusted her judgment. He wondered how exactly she knew so much about this, but decided not to question her, since she seemed confident in her knowledge.

"Ugh…my head is pounding…"

Chi-Chi nodded in understanding. She settled onto the ground near him and rubbed his shoulders. "Just stick with it, Son-Kun. It'll go away."

That was easier said than done. The sluggish lethargy was slowly starting to fade away and was being replaced by a warm feeling spreading through the entirety of his body. It made him feel even hotter than before and he suddenly understood why Chi-Chi was keeping him outside.

They stood that way for a while. Goku was trying to ignore the heat building up in his body, and Chi-Chi alternated between rubbing his shoulders, his thighs, and his arms. At first, he didn't understand the actions, but he quickly realized what she was trying to accomplish. Small bursts of feeling were quickly starting to radiate through his nerves and he was able to move a few of his limbs without too much trouble. There was something strange about the way she knew exactly what to do and what to look for. It was as if she had done this a thousand times and had helped many people in ways similar to this one. What sort of people was Chi-Chi involved with here in the city. How did she learn how to do this?

Through the lessening of the pain in his arms and legs, he remembered that there was still a question nudging his brain. "Why were you even here?"

Chi-Chi scoffed and continued to massage feeling into his limbs. "I should ask you the same question, although knowing you, you were suckered in there by someone, am I right?"

Goku rolled his eyes but didn't have the energy to refute the claim. He might as well just let Chi-Chi win all of the arguments right now. As he always had.

Chi-Chi seemed to realize that Goku wasn't satisfied with her evasion of the question and sighed dramatically. She muttered something about that being good enough and stopped her ministrations. Goku immediately felt a touch better and silently thanked her for her efforts.

She turned her gaze in his general direction. "It was business. A guy owed me money," she explained briefly. "I heard he cheats on his wife here, so I paid him a visit. I happened to see you back here and decided to give in to curiosity, figuring I would surprise you." She laughed bitterly. "Thank goodness I did."

Goku ignored the latter half of the statement in favor of the former. "Cheats on his wife?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Unfortunately. In fact, a lot of old bastards come here and leave their poor women at home. Tragic, isn't it?"

Goku nodded. It seemed like no matter what he did, things just kept returning the very subject that he wanted to avoid and not have to deal with. It was almost as if the universe wanted him to just own up to this and stop ignoring it. Not that this was easy to do now that his body was shutting down on him, but he supposed there was really nothing else he could do other than to confront it. Maybe then everything would calm down. Though, he sort of wished he was doing this under better circumstances. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Either way, Goku relaxed against the cold stone of the building again, reveling in the chill it provided him with. "Thanks…for getting me out of there."

Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "All in a day's work. I've heard it done to others and like hell, I was going to leave you in there."

"Really?"

Chi-Chi frowned. "I know I used to tell you that you were too naive and needed to grow up. But I didn't mean to this extent."

Goku groaned. "Obviously. But it wasn't my fault."

"Actually, it was," she answered simply. "You don't really need to worry at the nightclubs much. Bartenders aren't going to do much except wipe your drool from the counter once you finally pass out. Escort buildings like this one," she pointed to the building behind Goku, "are filled with cut throat bitches that take advantage of new customers and steal their money. You know, like you."

He figured as much. A guy that was sitting by himself and was not enjoying the scenery around him must have been a pretty easy looking target. He wasn't excusing the behavior, but he couldn't exactly blame the girl for trying.

"Do I really scream 'innocent loser'?" he replied sarcastically.

Chi-Chi shook her head and smiled, recognizing the diversion into friendly banter. "I would go with 'naïve pretty boy' personally, but you're your own judge," she shrugged.

Goku laughed. He looked up at her and noticed that she was smiling as well. Again, it was not a coy smile made in front of other people. It was a like a private little joke between them and Goku's heart swelled at the sight.

His fever was still raging and his body still felt very hot. He also noticed that his skin tingled wherever Chi-Chi ad managed to touch him earlier. His skin had become super sensitive, and he was all of a sudden aware of that the girl meant by giving the drug time to kick in. He assumed that waiting out the effects would be for the best, and Chi-Chi didn't seem in any hurry to leave him alone. Like a good, stubborn friend, she would stay until he felt better.

Figuring that he might as well use up the empty time that he had, he decided to stop bypassing what he had been attempting to avoid all day. With all that had happened, he figured that he might as well get this over with while he had Chi-Chi in front of him.

"Hey…" he muttered.

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around her arms and started rubbing them up and down again, just like she did last night. He realized suddenly that she wasn't exactly properly dressed for the weather. "Yeah?" she whispered.

Goku took pity on her and took off the sweater he was wearing on top of his clothes. He threw it to her and told her to put it on before she froze again like last night when he had to give her his coat. She smiled and thanked him and he was suddenly overcome by images from last night that he had spent all day today trying to forget.

"I just," he began tentatively. "I wanted to say sorry…"

Chi-Chi frowned as she rolled up the long sleeves so that she could expose her hands. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong. I told you, I wasn't about to—"

"No," He stopped her. "It's not about this. It's about…well…I sort of ran off on you last night."

Lines formed on her forehead as she puzzled over what he had just said. She must not have realized what he was talking about for a moment, but suddenly recalled the event and her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, that?"

"What do you mean 'Oh, that?' It was rude. I wanted to apologize."

Chi-Chi moved to sit directly across from him and tucked her knees up to her chest. "I mean…you don't really need to. I figured it was one of those Goku things that you do. Though…you seemed kind of freaked out. I was more worried than offended, I promise."

"Worried?"

"Of course," She exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You ran off like you saw a needle or something. I figured something was wrong, but you were gone before I could ask."

Goku knew Chi-Chi well enough to know that she loved being nosy and digging into other people's business. It had more to do with the fact that she was good at it and less to do with the fact that she liked exposing people's problems. Whatever the reason, he heard the expectancy at the end of her sentence and knew that she expected him to meet her half way. She was worried and she wanted answers. He didn't expect her to be this satisfied with the events, but he also didn't want to have to explain anything to her either.

His body still felt feverish and his skin felt extremely sensitive and on high alert. The stones underneath him were bothering him more than they should have been and he was more aware of the fact that his body was tingling, his head was hurting, his body was thrumming with heat, and his vision was still sub-par. He could clearly see Chi-Chi sitting near him, however. She was dressed much as she was last night, right down to the carelessly fashioned bun that was starting to droop over her shoulder in tendrils of long hair. Her dark eyes somehow took on the translucent glow again, and suddenly the feelings he had felt wash over him were surfacing again. She saved him, she was worried about him, she showed him a good time last night, he loved watching her sit there and stay with him while he rode out this horrible drug in his system…

The feelings were coming full force again. Only this time, he wasn't running away.

Maybe this was what that girl meant about the drug taking its full effect, or maybe Goku was just so tired and stressed out from all of the day's annoyances and problems that he just didn't care anymore. But for some reason, all thoughts of the disgusting escort inside and Suno waiting dutifully for him at home just did not occur to him. All that he was staring at was Chi-Chi, wearing his clothes again, looking beautiful again, fussing over him like good old times, looking absolutely kissable…

"I'll tell you…but don't get mad at me, alright?"

Chi-Chi nodded and made no effort to rush him. There was a part of his conscience that was telling him this was a bad idea and that he should really think about what the hell he was doing and why it would only serve to make things more troublesome for him in the end. But he wasn't thinking clearly, and he decided to just completely ignore it and tell it to use its energy for something far more enjoyable and far more useful.

Functioning only on instinct, Goku finally allowed his feelings to completely take over and control him.

He rushed straight into her and grabbed her chin with one hand. She gasped at the sensation and immediately tensed at the action. Her skin felt cold against his heated fingers, and in his drug-induced haze, he realized just how close he was to her. His nose was touching hers and her lips were parted in surprise. There was no turning back from this, and he had no intentions of stopping now.

Goku traced her thumb over her bottom lip and was unable to resist the urge to slip the digit into the silky smooth skin on the inside of the plump lip. Chi-Chi's breathe hitched at the sensation and didn't make an effort to stop him, even though he knew her conscience was probably thinking along the same lines as him. If she had been keeping tabs on him through blogs, well then it was no surprise to anyone who Goku was dating at the moment.

His nails ghosted along her jaw and followed the bone from her chin all the way up to the back of her ear. She shivered at the contact and let in a sharp breath. It was a sensation that Goku himself enjoyed immensely and it seemed that Chi-Chi shared the sentiment. There was a light stain of color across her cheeks and her breathing was being replaced with panting as he continued to leave her in anticipation.

He felt her hesitate in her shock for a moment. She was still but her body relaxed. Goku couldn't tell whether it was on purpose or by reflex, but her tongue leaned forward so that the tip came into contact with his thumb. Goku didn't have the time to react to the 'invitation' before he removed his thumb and took her bottom lip in between his own.

Despite the raging heat that was building up inside of him, Goku settled for a rather leisurely kiss. He released her lip and opened his mouth and watched behind lidded eyes as Chi-Chi remained still. Goku carefully leaned in until their lips were only just brushing together and relished in the sweet anticipation he left them in as he hesitated for a moment.

His hand left her jaw and cupped her cheek in an attempt to maintain the beautiful contact that was making his head swim and the warmth of his body to travel downwards in a wonderful sensation that just felt…nice. A soft sigh escaped Chi-Chi's mouth when he pulled away and leaned in again. He tilted his head a little bit more to the side, allowing his mouth to open more and let the inner, more silken portion of their lips to slide over each other.

The cold didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, and Chi-Chi was more than comfortable clutching onto his shirt and shuffling her body closer to his. There was a wonderful sensuality behind the continued disconnection and reconnection of their lips, an intoxicating wave of anticipation every time their lips hung on the air and waited for another kiss to follow. Goku's head was swimming and he wasn't sure how much of these sensations he was able to take.

Goku guided his tongue in between her lips and traced along the length of her tongue—he wasn't all probing, but instead explored the space offered to him. Chi-Chi—the beautiful little creature that she was—immediately reciprocated and met him halfway in his explorations. Her tongue curled against his and she moaned into his mouth as his body immediately shifted closer.

The young man grew hungry after that and completely abandoned the leisurely pace. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip and made her open up for him more. Suno, he knew, hated the quick pace he sometimes undertook when he kissed her. She didn't like the desperation that sometimes overtook him and made him get a little insistent and rough with her. She hated biting and she hated his fast kisses. It was always slow and careful whenever they kissed.

Chi-Chi was the complete opposite and met him on every front he presented. He was quickly losing himself as he began feeling deeper into her mouth and opening her up wider for him to taste. She was an intoxicating specimen that was completely receptive to him. She moaned when he bit her lip and sighed when his pace quickened and his kiss grew hungrier and far more desperate. She pulled him closer and closer as the kiss continued on and he wondered whether or not they would be able to separate once they stopped.

His head began to swim and he could feel his lips swelling from the continuous contact. He left one last lingering kiss on her lips before he separated with a wet sound and left the girl panting underneath him.

Goku touched his forehead to hers and whispered softly. "That's why I ran away…"

Chi-Chi's wit must have melted away with the kiss because her response wasn't very coherent. "I…uh…what?"

But Goku couldn't explain any further. He didn't trust his mind to put on a filter in his dazed state. As it was, he was quickly losing his grip on reality and felt spots of darkness collecting at the corners of his eyes. He didn't think he would be able to remain conscious any longer.

Chi-Chi sensed his weight shifting more and more onto her. "Goku…"

"Sorry," he muttered one last time. His headache had reached its peak and his body couldn't handle the exhaustion any longer. His weight gave out from underneath him and he collapsed against Chi-Chi, completely unconscious.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming**

 **-WritersBlvd**


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Phoenix Mist**

* * *

Goku wasn't one for the 'finer' things in life, being a person who preferred to live simply. But he definitely knew enough to discern that the sheets he was sleeping on were certainly nothing like the ones that he had been used to in his hotel room.

As his brain attempted to push through the fog of sleep and slowly started to bring him back into consciousness, he reached out and felt extremely smooth fabric against his skin. He plucked up a corner of what he discerned was a coverlet and rubbed the sheets in between two fingers. His brows furrowed.

"Is this silk?" he muttered to himself.

He opened his eyes and slowly sat up in the bed. Sure enough, he was swathed in silk emerald sheets and coverlets that slid against his skin like water. Even the mattress underneath him made him think of the cloud bed Master Roshi had made for him back when he was sleep deprived and stressed over fighting in the World's Martial Arts Tournament. He couldn't remember ever sleeping on something so comfortable. As he surveyed the rest of the room, he definitely noted that this was one of those types of places Bulma booked for them whenever she planned a group vacation.

 _Something only fit for royalty._

But none of that matter to Goku right now, because nothing in this room looked familiar. Just where the hell was he?

Pain erupted in his chest and he immediately started heaving into loud, dry coughs that made the back of his throat burn. His head was hurting a little bit, but nothing compared to his chest and throat. Goku tried swallowing in order to alleviate the soreness, but it just made him wince even more from the pain. He felt like someone had sandpapered down his esophagus and left it nice and raw. All of a sudden, he felt like disappearing back into these mysterious silk sheets—he didn't care whose they were—and sleeping the day away a little bit more. He coughed again and realized that he probably wouldn't be able to eat even if he wanted to. He might as well just go back to sleep.

Just as that seemed like the ideal course of action, a cold hand pressed against his forehead and sent a chill through Goku's body. He winced away from the contact and brushed the offending hand away. He was already getting tired again and he wanted to put his head down for a moment. But once he started to lean back down against the sheets, another hand pushed against his lower back and lifted him back up into a sitting position.

"No, you don't. You've slept this off enough."

Goku groaned childishly and fought against the pushing, but a rough shove ended his protests and gracelessly sprawled him forward. "Oh, quit whining, Monkey Boy. Honestly, you're how old?"

 _ **Monkey Boy?**_

Then, as if a rush of adrenaline and energy just came barreling through him, Goku perked up and turned his head towards the voice. Sure enough, sitting right by his bedside with an annoyed scowl on her face was the exact girl that he really did not want to see right now.

"Chi-Chi?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the bedside table. "Well, who else were you expecting?"

Goku blinked and shook his head. Well, he supposed that all made sense. From the vague remnants, he was able to gather from last night. Still, he sort of wished that Kami had decided to show some mercy and drag him to a place where he could rest. What he wasn't planning on was waking up and having to talk face to face with the person he had every intention of avoiding for his remaining stay in Satan City. Right now, she was glowering right over the top of his head, clearly annoyed with him for some reason. He supposed accidentally taking a strange drug and not being careful would probably sum everything up wonderfully.

But Goku couldn't speak or move. He just kept staring at Chi-Chi disbelievingly, cursing his luck that he would have to be thrust into this situation. Goku was a man of action, but he always hated confrontations with Chi-Chi. Especially, considering all that's happened between them in the last couple of hours. Though he begrudgingly admitted that had he not swallowed her face last night, he wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

Goku sighed and buried his face in his hands. He had a plan to completely ignore that traitorous thought that plagued him that night. It was supposed to stay just that: a thought. Many people had thoughts that strayed to not-so-innocent waters. That wasn't a crime. He was human. But this…this was inexcusable and he didn't know how to not feel ashamed of himself.

He loved Suno. He did, he knew he did. There was no denying that in his heart. She was a precious part of his life and he knew that this wasn't a lie. The years spent with her didn't conjure up empty feelings. He'd damn near do anything for the girl.

But, there was something about being around Chi-Chi that made his heart split completely in two. He'd never heard of anything like it and it confused him to no end.

"Goku?"

Chi-Chi's voice broke Goku out of his thoughts. She got up from her chair and started rummaging around with the china she must have arranged on the tray on the table she was leaning on. Goku leaned his head to peek at what she was doing. "Huh?"

"What do you mean, 'huh'? You were giving me a thousand-yard stare, " There were three teapots prepared with tea on the tray, and she started lifting the lids of each one and smelling the contents as she replied. "You sure you're okay?"

Goku pressed a hand to his head and ignored the thumping of his temples. "Um…sure, I guess. Head hurts." Another cough assaulted him and caused his entire frame to shudder from the force.

Chi-Chi winced and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Your throat's dry too, I'll bet. Explains the cough."

"Yeah, kinda. How'd ya know?"

Chi-Chi chose to ignore him and started mixing together a concoction of…well, he didn't really know what. It looked like she was mixing together all these different teas and spices into one cup. Chi-Chi always got into some weird zone whenever her culinary skills were on display, Goku in the past would've made a joke about it by now. But the time and circumstance left friendly banter out the door.

As she worked, she at no time attempted to create or initiate a conversation. Of course, seeing as how Goku refused to make eye contact and say anything that wasn't necessary or a reply, they were left in a very tense silence that Goku couldn't discern. It was very odd. He half expected her to grill him on the fact that he kissed her with absolutely no hesitation. A punch or a slap would have been expected. Hell, he would have welcomed it. He felt like giving himself a couple of blows to sober him up and make himself realize that he was an absolute moron.

Then again…he had warned her. She could have easily done something to him if she didn't like what he was doing. He wasn't exactly at his physical best and pushing him off would have been as simple as breathing for her. She didn't do a damn thing. If anything, she encouraged it. He remembered her submitting almost willingly to the attention. Grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer, moaning into his mouth…those weren't things you did to a person who was kissing you unless you were enjoying it.

Chi-Chi turned back to him with a warm teacup in her hands. "Alright. Drink up."

Goku warily took the drink and took a large whiff. It smelled amazing. But Goku knew it was basically medicine, something he never been fond of.

"Do I have too?" He whined.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "Well, you have to eat, but your throat probably won't let you do that right now."

Goku swallowed again and winced at the burn. Yeah. She was certainly right about that.

"So, that should help," she continued. "Gets rid of the headache too, and whatever else is still swimming around in you."

He couldn't really argue with that. She seemed to know what she was talking. When did Chi-Chi not know what she was talking about?

The hot liquid actually did wonders. It started as the first sip went down, but as he started taking more generous gulps, Goku immediately started to feel his throat humming at the relief. Goku really couldn't pin down the taste of this "tea." The taste didn't do the smell any justice. But it was getting the job done.

"Wow," he muttered after finishing the cup in one last gulp. "This stuff's amazing. What's in it?"

Chi-Chi smirked and plucked the cup out of his hands. "I am sworn to secrecy. It's not my recipe and I promised I wouldn't spread it around." She quickly prepared another cup and handed it to him again. He didn't hesitate and started swallowing it with relish and she started smiling. "You seem like you like it," she laughed.

Goku only nodded and tipped his head back to get every last drop of what was left. His throat felt amazing and the tea warmed up his body and made him feel far more awake than he was a few seconds ago. It was like magic. He held out the cup and asked for more.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes but grinned at the enthusiasm. "Don't worry Son-Ku. You need to drink about four more cups, anyway."

He shrugged, not really complaining either way, but felt like asking if not to draw attention away from what he hoped wouldn't be brought up. "Why so many?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "You don't know what you took, do you?" Goku shook his head and didn't offer an answer.

Chi-Chi slipped out of the chair and decided to sit cross-legged on the sheets in front of him. She took a band from around her wrist and started putting her hair up in a very quick and sloppy bun as she spoke. "I keep forgetting you're way too innocent for your own good."

Goku sputtered into his tea and opened up his mouth to retort. "Hey, I'm not…!"

The look on Chi-Chi's face caused Goku to rethink finishing his defensive rebuttal. A raised eyebrow and an expression that screamed 'Oh really?' was enough to retract him back into a hole. Goku pouted. Taking the silent victory, Chi-Chi continued.

" _Phoenix Mist._ That's the name of it. It inhibits your good sense and basic coordination so that your attacker can take full advantage of you. In your case, she was a very desperate whore who thought you were too irresistible to pass up," Chi-Chi said with no rise or fall in her voice, she was treating this as if it was just another walk in the park.

"I'm glad you care," Goku pouted, tapping her knee with the empty cup in an attempt to ask for another refill.

"Well, I do care," Chi-Chi mused, handing him yet another full cup and allowing him to swallow it with relish. "But you gotta admit, this sounds like the sort of misadventure someone like you would have…" Goku scowled and decided to not humor her with yet another response.

"Anyway," Chi-Chi continued. "It messes with your head pretty good too. It's usually used in escort halls like that, so you can imagine the other effect it tends to have." Sending Goku a knowing look, and for whatever reason Goku found himself blushing under such scrutiny.

Other effects, huh? He thought to himself. That might have made sense actually. Maybe that was why he had acted the way he had last night. Maybe the drug had gotten to his more primal side and just made him snap and act on the one desire he had been trying to mask from everyone. He wasn't exactly in his right mind and he had felt completely out of it last night in every sense of the word. Perhaps this was why Chi-Chi didn't seem to be acting strangely in front of him. If anything, she was acting as if nothing had happened.  
But there still was the question lingering in the back of Goku's mind, and he thought better now than never.

"Why'd ya kiss me back?" He asked making direct eye contact with Chi-Chi.

Goku didn't know what kind of reaction he expected from Chi-Chi, but the one he got was definitely not it. _Nothing_. There was literally no change in her expression at all. She continued with that same casual conversation expression she had been sporting for the last 30 minutes and began to speak;

"Goku, no matter how much I intimidated you when we were younger or how tough I am, I'm no match for you in brute strength, never have been. Phoenix Mist also has a tendency to make the ones inebriated by it, aggressively violent. Especially, if interrupted in the middle of—arousal," She paused letting the last part hang for bit, speculating whether or not it was the right choice of words.

Deciding it was, she continued.

"So I weighed the cards I was dealt, either push you off and possibly entice a psychotic episode out of you. Or just play along until you succumbed to the dreariness. You weren't yourself. I did what was best for both of us," Chi-Chi finished, her voice had momentarily taken on a softer tone.

Goku frowned at this information. While he should be relieved by the explanation, his gut wretched at the idea that Chi-Chi had to be his mock play-thing just to ensure her survival. Drugged or not, Goku refused to believe that he would ever raise a hand to Chi-Chi in that matter.

"Chi-Chi, I would never hurt you," His voice was firm and his face serious. Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile. Goku, still as noble as ever.

"You? No doubt. Phoenix Mist you? I don't think I'll take that chance," Chi-Chi said in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. But it only seemed to make Goku frown harder. She rolled her eyes.

"Plus, it wasn't all that bad. You're actually a pretty good kisser. That girlfriend of yours must be teaching ya something right. Am I right?" Chi-Chi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and smiled coyly. She never Goku could blush so hard until this very moment. She chuckled.

"Welp…I'm gonna go shower and get ready, got some errands I gotta run today. You're free to go back to sleep, leave, or whatever," and with that Chi-Chi jumped up and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Goku to his own devices.

Watching her back disappear into the bathroom, Goku pondered his options and decided that a few more hours of rest would do him some good. Plus, the sheets were like soothing waves engulfing his skin. He had nothing important to do today. Laying back into the bed, Goku thoughts began to travel back to what Chi-Chi had said before his suggestive comment about him and Suno. When had she become so–so vulgar? Chi-Chi had always been blunt and a bit crass, but never in a matter that involved sexual innuendos. She was the same, but so strikingly different. How was that even possible?

He was getting off track again. _Phoenix Mist, huh?_ Goku mused. So that's what she was chalking it all up to that, was she? He felt like seriously agreeing with her. She summed it up wonderfully. He didn't feel like himself either. If anything, he wasn't sure he remembered acting so uninhibitedly ever in his life. Goku did a lot of things on the whim, but this was different. This was something that he knew he shouldn't do, something that would hurt someone who meant so much to him. Goku wasn't like Master Roshi, Oolong, or even Yamcha to an extension, he wasn't enticed by feminine wiles. Matter of fact it had taken him a while to even see Suno in that light. He wasn't sure what made him decide that indulging those feelings was a good idea. It was just a stupid little desire, a dumb little observation that he had made one night, and he turned into an entire fiasco that it didn't need to be.

He wanted to believe that it was an action spurred on by his delirium. But he wasn't sure it was that simple. Chi-Chi was changing everything by doing nothing at all.

Goku groaned and threw his back deciding to actually succumb to sleep and give his brain a break. But not before hearing the vibrating of his phone, without sitting up Goku pick up the phone and was face to face with two blaring messages:

' _Where the hell are you, dude?' -Yamcha_

' _Just thinking of you. Hope everything is going great…Love and miss you!' -Suno_

Goku shot Yamcha a quick text, telling him he was okay and that he would explain later. He didn't need Yamcha sending out a search party. But Suno's message, he couldn't respond, it didn't feel right to. He'll talk to her soon he determined, he had to. But not before the much-needed nap. As sleep was taking over him, he heard the shower water stop. He became glad that he would be sleep before Chi-Chi would enter the room again. Every engagement with her was becoming too great of a stumbling block.

He needed to escape all of this for a while, even if it is a moment's rest.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long delay. I've been super busy. Next chapter will explore some of Goku's and Chi-Chi's history together. R &R.**

 **-WritersBlvd**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Solace**

* * *

 ** _7 years ago..._**

 _It's dark again by the time Goku pushes the door open._

 _He knows he shouldn't come to her like this. But he knew no other person that could offer him the same comfort Chi-Chi could at this moment. Goku supposed he should feel proud he was able to avenge Krillin, after one of—some kingpin named Piccolo—henchmen attacked him. Apparently, Krillin was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Krillin would heal, but he spent weeks in the Intensive Care Unit. Goku couldn't explain the rage he felt, Bulma and Roshi's pleas of letting the police do there job fell on deaf ears. Goku was looking for revenge and he got it. He spent weeks training and tracking King Piccolo's men, taking them down one by one. He turned the defeated foes in the police, who should've chastised him for his vigilante justice. But because of how vile King Piccolo's gang was, they didn't have the heart to stop the kid that was making the city safer and their job easier._

 _Goku's 'quest' had been putting a strain on his and Chi-Chi's friendship. She knew how much Krillin meant to him, or that's at least what she told him in one of their many disagreements on this. But she didn't understand why to continue after already getting the guys that got Krillin. Goku explained that it wasn't like King Piccolo was just going to let him beat up a couple of his (some even being his actual sons) men and walk away scotch free. With that Chi-Chi walked away muttering something about it being more than that and getting himself killed._

 _It had been two weeks since that argument, and Goku had done it. He had finally taken down King Piccolo himself. He left the man's unconscious body at bottom steps of the police department. He thought he would feel proud, scratch that, he did feel proud. But right now, after all the adrenaline and thrill ran off, he's left with a certain eeriness that he can't seem to shake. And his mind seemed to think that seeing Chi-Chi, being with Chi-Chi, would help with that. So that's why he's here now in her studio apartment unannounced, probably violating the rules of his spare key privileges because he needs her. Even if he doesn't under how._

 _Chi-Chi stares at him from her place on the bed as he limps through. Red marks cover his naked skin, already fading alongside his matching bruises, and every single one of his hairs seems to be standing up on end. She wants to tell him that he looks terrible and give him absolute hell for it, but instead she gets up and herds him into the bathroom._

 _"If you have to leave again," she tells him as she pushes his shoulders down, forcing him to sit on the toilet, "and if you need finish what you started, that's fine. I get it, I really do, but **I can't** fucking deal with not knowing if you're coming back or not."_

 _Chi-Chi was swearing, Goku knew she only ever swore whenever she was_ moreso _frustrated than angry. He wanted to tell her it was over, that he had finally gotten King Piccolo, but the defeated but somehow intense look in her eyes had him lost on how to say what needed to be said._

 _Chi-Chi turns on the shower and pulls the curtain across with a little more force than necessary._

 _"I thought you'd—"_

 _"No, Goku," she tries to say without clenching her teeth. He doesn't need her anger right now, no matter how much she wants to break his jaw to match his seemingly broken nose. Seriously he comes here instead of the hospital first, Chi-Chi thought incredulously. This is a Talk. Not a Tirade. "This isn't shit I can sort out for you. I want to, but I can't. Whatever it is you came here for, I can't fix it for you. And I knew that you probably didn't want me involved, so I didn't come after you."_

 _Goku keeps his head ducked as she puts a fresh towel next to the sink and fusses with it needlessly. He doesn't need to see her sadness, either._

 _"And if I had," Chi-Chi continues after a minute, "you probably would have a lot more to struggle with."_

 _"I'm—"_

 _"Clean yourself up, Goku. I'll find some clothes."_

 _After an odd thirty-something minute, Goku emerged from her bathroom. Goku looks a lot like college freshman he is. His scratches covered with fresh bandages, he almost looks like his usual after training self. But his heavy eyes are unsure and worried as he looks at her._

 _Chi-Chi understands. She shuffles over to the edge of her mattress, and wordlessly they arrange themselves around each other. She doesn't protest when he pulls her close and buries his face into her hair, because there's a lot more to Goku than most understand, and sometimes he just needed to be close to someone. Why he picked her as that someone, she'll let be a mystery for another day._

 _"Is it over?"_

 _"Yes," Goku answered plainly._

 _" **Are you satisfied?** "_

 _"I-I don't know," Goku answered honestly. He could tell by the way Chi-Chi stiffen under him, that she wasn't pleased with his answer and to be fair neither,_ was _he. But he pulled her deep into him as if it was some counter resolution to the uncertainty between them._

 _Chi-Chi didn't deserve this. This emotional burden he gave her to bear with him. All his other friends got the everyday easygoing Goku, with an occasional flair of anger (rage in the case of the past couple weeks) or agitation. But Chi-Chi got the raw and unsure Goku, who always seemed to have a question he didn't know how to ask. And for the most part, Chi-Chi always seemed to know what to say or do, except for tonight. Which was fair, she has done it enough. But Goku knew that Chi-Chi knew, as selfish as it was, he was a bit disappointed she could offer no more solace than this. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop the feeling. He needed her._

 _Even with knowing how selfish he is with her, she's still there for him. Goku wonders what makes him so deserving of such loyalty from the girl with a type of anger which keeps everyone at arm's length. Maybe because he embraces her anger, or maybe she just chose him. Either way, he's grateful._

 _Goku just signed and decided that was enough thinking for the night. He doesn't know how much time passed between them during the silence of the night. But he'd he knew held her for hours after she'd fallen into a deep sleep, her face pressed into his chest and her fingers still clinging to the cheap shirt she'd left out for him. He'd whispered more apologies into her dark and full hair which tickled his nose, wishing that never again would he be responsible for the haunted look on her face but not daring to allow himself make such a promise. He held her until his bone ached, and even after that continued to hold her. She had done her best to hide her sadness and her exhaustion and her anger, but ever since she'd become one of his closest friends it was hard to keep those kinds of things from him._

 _It wouldn't surprise Goku if Chi-Chi one day decided she needed a break from him. He'd hate it but he would understand. She deserved the peace she had often time given him. He'd hope to Kami that day would never come, but if it did he'd begrudgingly accept it._

 _Sleep was finally beginning to take over Goku. He did a quick peek at the clock, it read 5:36 a.m. Goku release a soft smile, tomorrow(well technically today) was Saturday so that means Chi-Chi would have breakfast for him when he woke up. He hoped she made pancakes._

* * *

 **AN:** A flashback chapter as promised. Heavy platonic intimacy. I was considering switching back to the present in the chapter, but ultimately that would've made this chapter entirely too long, sorry guys. But I hope this flashback was interesting enough lol.

 **R &R**

 **-WritersBlvd**


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Different**

* * *

When Goku finally awoke, he realized that it had to have been somewhere around late afternoon, His still tired eyes scanned the room, he had found blurred feminine figure lounged in an emerald loveseat, with what appeared to be a book. A quick rub of the eyes,confirmed who Goku already knew it was, Chi-Chi. He began to wonder how long had she been sitting there, had she just been sitting there letting him sleep? He had no idea why the idea of being relaxed and unaware around Chi-Chi, made him feel so anxious yet a bit comfortable. That aside, one thing was for certain, the Chi-Chi Goku had known before would have never let him just rest, especially after complaining prior how he had "slept enough,'' before he had fallen asleep for the second time. But, Goku guess that was thing, she wasn't the Chi-Chi from before…

She was so different now. In a good way, but at the same time, she was so damn secretive it made him want to scream. It was why he didn't avoid her and lose all contact with her yet despite how much he convinced himself he needed to. They were still good friends, and as dangerous as he knew this would turn out to be, he didn't want to stop learning about her and getting to know her again. She sounded like she was hiding a lot. She didn't want to talk now, but he couldn't just stay away from her. He realized just how impossible it would be. He didn't know why he even bothered trying.

"There's more tonic by your bedside," Chi-Chi acknowledged him without tearing her eyes away from whatever she was reading.

"Thanks," he finally muttered after drinking yet another cup of tonic. "I really…I was in a real mess, huh?"

Chi-Chi peeked up from her bangs and smiled at him. "You're always in a real mess. Occupational hazard, wouldn't you agree?"

Goku laughed heartily and cleaned up the rest of his bowl. "So can I get out of bed or what? I need to move around."

"No," Chi-Chi demanded. "You're staying in bed for the rest of the afternoon. Don't make me have to kick your ass so you'll have to stay."

"Geez, alright," Goku pout, settling back into his sheets so as to prove his point. "You're no fun Chi."

"Oh shut up." Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out and threw a berry at him. "I could have dumped you on the couch, and instead I gave you my bed. Don't complain."

Goku wanted to bite back and say, "Well then, where did you sleep?" but decided that riling her up probably wasn't the best idea. Instead he popped the berry she threw at him into his mouth and asked, "So was this on the agenda for this week?"

Chi-Chi grumbled into her next mouthful of fruit and looked off to the side, which made Goku chuckle. She sighed and responded.

"Well for one, I wasn't planning to run into you," she admitted with a small smile that Goku realized he greatly enjoyed. "Also, I wasn't planning on sitting by you while you got over practically being I did have plans to ask if you wanted to hang out while you were in the city, but this wasn't really what I meant. Quite the welcoming committee, huh?"

Goku shrugged nonchalantly and eased her worries. "I've had worse welcomes, as you well know by now," he smiled knowingly. "One bad day won't put me off forever."

The heiress clicked her tongue against her teeth in thought and stared intently in Goku's direction. She crossed her arms and regarded him seriously. "Tell you what? I'll make you a deal. You stay in bed and actually rest until I say around 5:00 p.m , and we'll hang out for real. No clubs, no shoddy bars, just us and good food. Okay?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? I've been meaning to talk to you anyway." She shrugged. "Why, did you have anything planned?"

Goku shook his head. Not really. Yamcha could more than entertain himself for a day. "Sounds great. Where are we going?"

Chi-Chi hummed in thought. "Huh. Good question. I'll keep you in suspense until I figure it out," she winked at him.

Goku rolled his eyes good-naturedly at her and didn't bother to weasel an answer out of her. Secrecy seemed to be a thing for Chi-Chi now and he figured who was he to interrupt. He snuggled further into the sheets, intent on getting a little more sleep, as per her request. Chi-Chi lightly smacked him on the forehead twice and started to leave the room.

"The tea is there for your immense enjoyment and there's still plenty of food if you get hungry later. I'll be in the workout facility. Holler if you need me."

After Chi-Chi deemed Goku suitably recovered, she dragged him down to the shopping district in the middle ring of the city. Goku was never really a fan of the cold despite multiple visits to Jingle Village with Suno, but the excitement around the city seemed to have pacified him for the time being.

There were so many shops, restaurants, and vendors in the middle ring, moreso than he had originally thought. The streets were so congested, Chi-Chi had to grab his hand and lead him through the crowds since she was the only one who could truly see where she was going. Not that he minded much. Goku was too busy craning his neck and trying to take everything in all at once.

"Why have I never been down here?" he asked himself aloud.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Because you tunnel vision, so outside of training, the dojo and food. You're almost good for nothing," She said the last part as a joke, but there had been a wee bit of truth behind it.

"You really need to let loose once in a while. I mean, have you stepped foot outside once since you've been here?" Goku was about to answer, when Chi-Chi cut him off again.

"Without, some having to suggest it to you," she eyed him, while smirking.

"Quit it, sure I have," he argued. He didn't mention that those occasions were solely for the sake of chaperoning Yamcha, but she didn't need to know that. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"Would you chill?" she scolded over the noisy street. "We'll get there when we get there, okay?"

Goku rolled his eyes and let her drag him along. "This is taking _**foorrrever**_."

"You're too old to still be so impatient," she scolded. Sounding just like her old self. She sidestepped one last group of people before stopping in front of a food vendor. "It's not like I you have anything important to attend to.

"But, I'm hungry," Goku muttered to himself. But Chi-Chi heard him, if that frown on her face was anything to show for it.

Chi-Chi shook her head and shoved someone roughly aside. Wincing at the curses that were being thrown their way, Goku heard her respond. "You're always hungry...I'll bet you opened your birthday presents early because you were so goddamn impatient as a little kid, huh?"

Goku rolled his eyes, but didn't respond to the statement, refusing to admit to himself whether or not it was true.

Chi-Chi had pushed them out of the busy avenues and into a confusing catacomb of back alleys that would have caused any normal person to get lost immediately. Still hurrying with his hand in hers, she managed to get them on the other side of the Middle Ring in about ten minutes, where the restaurants were smaller and more discreet as opposed to the almost ostentatious atmosphere the stores behind them exuded.

Nestled on the corner of a short street was a small building with nothing on the outside other than a tiny, black sign indicating that the establishment was open. Passing by, Goku thought that it was nothing more than a very average and quaint looking home. But Chi-Chi knew exactly where she was going judging by the conviction with which she led him straight towards the strange building's front door.

"Um…Chi?"

"What?"

Goku stared skeptically at the building, wondering what in the world could possibly be inside. "Where are we…?"

"Trust me," she assured him and knocked on the front door. "You'll appreciate it."

A moment later, a small space on the corner of the door was opened with the snap of a latch and an empty money pan immediately fell down to the ground by their feet. Goku watched puzzled as Chi-Chi removed her gloves and started digging through her pockets. Her tongue poked out of her lips as she started counting the zeni into the palm of her hand. She placed them in the pan, and slipped it back into the hole just as the latch closed behind it.

Goku watched the entire transaction with curiosity and suddenly had a ludicrous notion of something illegal happening behind those doors with the way the secrecy was being handled. However, Chi-Chi seemed to have this eager look on her face that made him think otherwise. It didn't disguise the fact that he was eternally confused as to what was happening. He had never seen anything like this before.

After a few minutes, no doubt being taken up by the mysterious person on the other side counting their payment, the door swung open and led into a very dimly lit vestibule. Goku Peeked his head in to see if he saw anyone inside, but Chi-Chi pushed him inside and let the door close behind them.

It was an entirely candle lit building. Literally dozens of lanterns and candles were lit around the room casting a lovely orange glow across the room. A small table off to the side of the front room held a metal box—no doubt where money was kept—and a little pile of what looked like menus. A man emerged from out of the shadows that the candles didn't touch and smiled pleasantly at the two of them.

"Welcome, my friends. Just two?"

Chi-Chi nodded and accepted the menu that was handed to her. Goku tentatively grabbed the menu himself and followed the man and Chi-Chi further into the building.

As they walked through, Goku recognized that they were inside of a large, circular room dotted with plush seats and tables where a few couples were already sitting and enjoying simple meals. He couldn't see from where, but a low hum of music was floating through the room to make for a very intimate setting. He needed to take a small moment to simply take in the atmosphere before he hurried ahead to follow Chi-Chi.

They were led to the furthest table in the back of the sat down as the man promised them that he would return in a moment to take their orders and bring them food. Goku was impressed when he noted the two piping hot cups of tea that were already prepared for them in order to hold them until the food arrived.

Something about a place like this suited Chi-Chi perfectly for some reason or another. A quiet, dark place like this was perfect for those moments of serene peace that you often needed at the end of a long week. The ambiance was worth the rather hefty price that they had paid just for the two of them to get in. He could seriously imagine coming back here for another visit.

Goku whistled under his breath. "This is…"

"I know," Chi-Chi answered. "I found this place by luck a while ago. It's really quiet and I always come here to eat when I can. City folk in popular restaurants tend to be a little obnoxious, but that's just my opinion."

Goku had to agree. His discomfort quickly dissipated and was replaced with a calm as he began to revel in the beautiful ambiance that the lounge created. If he didn't know any better, the lighting and the music and the intimate style of dining seemed rather…romantic. He was about to tease Chi-Chi about this being a date, but quickly realized that it wouldn't have been appropriate. Chi-Chi may cherish the quiet and comfort, but she had no idea just how ethereal she looked in the dim lighting and how the shadows accented her face to create for a haunting yet mesmerizing view.

As Chi-Chi started pulling off her gloves she asked casually, "How long are you going to stay in Satan City for? If you're staying for long, I can show you a few more places like this. Really convenient when you want to get away from those noisy old men you talk to all day."

This was definitely an opportunity he was going to have to remember to take advantage of in the future whenever he came into the city again. He would definitely take Chi-Chi up on that offer later. "Until the end of the month," Goku replied, answering her first question. "I think that's about three more weeks. Hopefully, if everything goes well, I can head out earlier."

Chi-Chi hummed into her drink as she took a sip. "The city bugs you that much?"

"Yes and no," Goku answered carefully. "I don't mind the city itself. I actually find it rather exciting if a little noisy and crowded. But it's very overwhelming. Actually, I'm starting to remember what you told me. 'Soaking up too much at once' I believe is what you said."

The girl nodded and smirked. "Yeah, that sounds just about accurate. I wouldn't worry though. The jaded adults of Satan City have been infected for years. It's going to take a lot more than a month of exposure to totally ruin you."

"What do you mean ruin?" Goku asked curiously. "Everyone here seems to be pretty lively."

CHi-Chi tilted her head, debating his response. "It may seem that way, but that's not quite it," she explained. "You see, there's a certain attitude that you develop when you're around so many people that it becomes a personality that you automatically emulate whether you like it or not. It's a sort of a defense mechanism. No one will ever question what's really brewing underneath all that normality."

"And what is brewing underneath?" Goku questioned.

"Tired, burned out, and bored human beings," she replied. "A tad pathetic if you ask me, but I guess loneliness is more potent in company."

Goku frowned. "So better to be alone?"

The girl shrugged and crossed her arms defensively, something that Goku immediately noted. "You don't notice what's wrong with yourself and your life until you start comparing. Makes sense, right?"

Goku chewed on the inside of his cheek and remembered something else from a past conversation. "But you admitted to being 'sick,'" he air-quoted.

"Wrong," She corrected him. "I told you I've recently been cured. That means I don't fall into that stupid little category." Chi-Chi pointed her finger straight at Goku. "You, on the other hand, are in danger of exactly the opposite. Kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

Goku sat back into his seat. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that. He had thought that this was just going to be a very calm meal in between friends, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

He grabbed his tea and took a sip so as to buy time to gather up a suitable response. "What?! What about me? And why now?" he responded confused, after a swallow.

"Well, to be fair we haven't really gotten the chance to sit down and have a complete conversation," she pointed out quickly. "The first night I see you after seven years isn't exactly a suitable set up for a conversation like this. And you were out of your goddamn mind last night. So here we are."

Straight to the point. He supposed he preferred that than to Chi-Chi''s new method of skirting around the issue he had been experiencing lately. Her bluntness was familiar and he knew how to better deal with this.

"Yep, so what are you talking about?"

Chi-Chi sighed and leaned her chin into her hand as the owner came over to their table and asked them what they wanted. "Just two orders of the special are fine."

As the man walked away again and left them in silence, Chi-Chi put her head down on her folded arms and looked straight ahead with a lost look. It might have been the dim lighting combined with the fact that at times her blind eyes didn't really do a great job at revealing her emotions, but Goku started to see traces of what she had just been talking about. Tired, burned out, and bored. It was a scary thing to see in someone who was so full of life when she was a child. Something was telling him that the girl wasn't as "cured" as she said she was.

Then again she claimed that she saw right through him. What she was seeing was beyond him, but she always had this habit of being able to pinpoint the worst parts of him, something no one—not even Suno—could ever properly do. Suddenly, he was feeling very nervous.

Chi-Chi started drumming her nails on the table. "I never thought I'd see you again," she muttered quietly. "I honestly thought I was just going to…stay here…move around a bit…and just live on with the punches that came. I'll be honest, I never really thought about looking for anyone." She smiled bitterly. "But then you come along acting all young and…just how you used to and I thought that maybe I was being stupid and it would all be okay, but it's not. You're still totally different no matter how much I try to convince myself that you're not and it just really sucks."

Different? "Wh…w-what do you mean different?" Chi-Chi, you're not making any sense."

"You know, different? Not the same? Diversion from the norm? Pick your favorite definition, Goku, because I can list them off no problem." All of a sudden, she sounded extremely annoyed.

It took Goku a full ten seconds to respond. "Why do you sound like you're mad at me all of a sudden?" he asked tiredly. "Honestly, what are you getting at?"

"It's not that I'm mad at you," Chi-Chi groaned. "It's just you act like you're so sick and tired of everything."

Goku immediately went on the defensive and started denying. "Explain to me when, in the times we've hung out, I seemed out of it. I'm fine."

Chi-Chi huffed and fell back into her seat, dropping her chin to her chest. Clearly, he was missing something that she was getting at because he was picking up on the signs of a very irritated Chi-Chi. She muttered something to herself as she turned her head away and had her hair blanketing her face so that he couldn't tell what she was saying. Especially in such a dark room, it was almost as if he were alone and there was nothing but an empty presence sitting across from him. It unsettled him to know that she was being so quiet. The old Chi-Chi would have started shouting already.

"You clearly weren't listening to what I just said," she muttered. "Add the fact that you must not see how you act when you're alone, and I've got a valid point."

"Can you please start explaining what you mean?" Goku asked. He was really losing sight of what was being discussed. If this was supposed to be a criticism of him, he still wasn't quite sure what it was, and he was eager to find out so that they could quickly end the strain that had grown seemingly out of nowhere.

Chi-Chi shrugged and started picking at her coat. She looked like she was debating in her head what to say, or at the very least thinking through her next words, another thing that the girl never did. After a few seconds of deliberation, she seemed to have completely given in to the idea and immediately blurted out the last thing Goku would have expected her to say.

"Suno's been emailing me about you."

Goku's eyebrows knitted together and leaned forward over the table as if he didn't hear her correctly the first time. "What?"

"Suno," she enunciated slowly. "Your girlfriend of like four years? The one you live with? You know…that Suno. Not a very common name, monkey boy."

Goku blinked. That didn't make any sense. Chi-Chi never met Suno. Chi-Chi had been long gone before him and Suno even became friends. Goku never really mentioned Chi-Chi to Suno, she may have occasionally come up whenever Him, Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin all got together. But even then the conversation on her was short lived. So how in the world is Suno communicating with **Chi-Chi** , and about his and Suno relationship at that.

Now not only was Goku talking to this girl after so long, but now she was claiming that his girlfriend was corresponding with her? Suno knew Chi-Chi was an old friend of theirs, she wouldn't have found Chi-Chi and not told him. Would she?

That meant that Chi-Chi was lying. Was that something that Chi-Chi would do? Probably, but then again she would have no reason to lie, would she? They've only really seen each other for two days, and even though the circumstances in which they have been meeting over the past several hours have been far less than ideal, he didn't think that it justified her making up stories like this. So then that meant that Suno was lying.

"But," he struggled to respond, still trying to calculate how this was even possible. "Suno never told me…"

"Well of course she wouldn't tell you," Chi-Chi replied sardonically. "The emails were about you, like I said."

Goku was quickly getting frustrated at the secrecy that surrounded this girl and it was quickly showing in his posture and in the tone of his voice. "What did they say?" Goku scolded. "You're not telling me anything and I'm not seeing the point of any of this if you're going to keep avoiding the damn issue. And why the hell is she telling _ **you**_ of all people, we haven't talked in _**years**_ "

A pregnant silence followed, it wasn't like Goku to get so visible irritated, especially with Chi-Chi. But this was different, seven _ **years**_ different.

Because all of a sudden, Goku had realized how well prepared Chi-Chi was for this and he wondered how long she had been planning it. The quiet lounge they were sitting in that prevented him from raising his voice and getting upset, and the meal since she knew how found always took the edge for him. She thought all of this through…

"I don't know, maybe she got curious and asked Bulma about our friendship in the past. All I know is I got a message on my work email one day and the rest is history," Chi-Chi answered, not thinking that the nature of those details were particularly important at the moment.

He accepted that answer for now, because there was a more nagging interest at hand. "You need to explain to me how much you know and what's going on," he explained a little bit more calmly. He felt as if there was more going than just Suno and Chi-Chi speaking.

"Well," she began, "the short version is that she wants me to snap some sense into you. Bulma told her that you listened to me more than anyone else, she's ever seen you around. So Suno figured that I could "command" you out of the funk you're in now."

"What funk?" Goku asked.

She held up her hand. "Let me finish. I didn't know what she was talking about, but since she knew I've been in the city, she told me when you were coming and asked me to keep an eye out for you. It's weird when you think about it," she laughed to herself.

"There have probably been dozens of times over the years where we've walked right by each other…" She waved away the comment and shook her head. "Well, that's not really the point, anyway."

Chi-Chi went on. "So I did some snooping and found you that first night," she answered. Goku noted that she conveniently left out what that snooping entailed, but he knew that getting information out of Chi-Chi was only going to happen if she was willingly giving it. The fact that it was skipped over meant that he wasn't meant to know what it was. Yet, he hoped.

"So you meeting me that night was for the sake of spying for Suno's sake," Goku summarized, "because she's worried about me."

"Well, no," Chi-Chi said. "I mean…it's complicated. It wasn't just spying on you. It's been a while, and I've been…I wanted to see you. I had fun with you. That's why I didn't understand what Suno was saying."

"Which was?" Goku asked impatiently.

"That you're distant," Chi-Chi explained finally. "You're not the same. I mean, haven't you noticed that when you've been with her? She talks about it all the time in her messages."

Chi-Chi started eating her rice and left Goku to stew over what she had asked of him. Had he noticed anything strange? Goku had never really thought to look at how they functioned as a couple. In all of the stress of his responsibilities now, he had simply taken comfort in the fact that Suno had always been there to offer some sort of constancy and simplicity that he had been missing during his work. Their life in North Capitol had been simple. He liked it most of the time.

"I mean…" he responded slowly. "There's something very…linear about it. I mean, there's nothing much to do outside of work. It's very quiet and now my life has calmed down, and Suno's not involved in much other than the classes she attends in the central city. No traveling, no getting involved in anything messy, it's just very…"

Chi-Chi nodded in understanding as she cut him off with a hand. She reached over and tapped the edge of his plate with her nails. "Eat."

Goku blinked, he hadn't realized that his mood had caused him to completely ignore the spread put out in front of him. It tasted heavenly and he figured he should at least take advantage of it while he listened to this news.

"Okay, so where do you want to be?" she continued to ask him.

Goku thought about the question and realized that the answer came to him quickly. "Nowhere and anywhere," he answered honestly. "I didn't have a plan. It's not in my nature to have a plan. I'm a nomad, that's how I was taught and that's who I was meant to be. I never wanted to stay in one place, I've always wanted to live in the moment and see where the winds take me. But…once everything settles ..."

Chi-Chi frowned. "So you're bored and you sound like you really don't like where you are. Does she even know this?"

"I wouldn't tell her that!" Goku immediately responded. "I'm not going to bring her out of her element. She's already sacrificed so much for me…so much that she didn't have to. Let me at least give her something she can latch on to."

"At the expense of you?" Chi-Chi asked him. Goku looked up from his food for a moment and saw the almost fiery quality to her raven eyes. "I understand that you want to make her happy, but you're making it sound like you need to punish yourself because you punished her, both of which are shit ideas that just aren't true."

"It isn't a shit idea. I want to do something for her. She lost for me, let me lose for her."

Chi-Chi growled in her throat, no doubt getting frustrated. "Since when did this become a Let's-Get-Even issue?"

"It isn't about getting even," Goku tried to explain. "I owe her."

"You don't owe her your misery," Chi-Chi said firmly. "No love is worth making yourself suffer so that she can be happy."

"I'm not suffering!" Goku argued adamantly. It wasn't that strong of a negative feeling about his life. Settling down isn't something he _**doesn't**_ want to do, but Goku felt it was creeping closer than expected. Plus, sure it wasn't his ideal choice of a life, but no one got everything they wanted. It was a matter of looking at the positives. "It's not great," Goku admitted. "But I'm willing to stay there if it makes her happy."

" _Yeah, but you realize you can't make her truly happy, if you're unhappy, right?_ "

Goku didn't answer and used the excuse of having a full mouth so that he wouldn't have to respond. He chewed slowly and waited for Chi-Chi to change the subject.

Chi-Chi sighed and seemed to have realized that Goku didn't seem to agree with her on this point. Besides, he didn't think that something like this deserved such analysis. It honestly wasn't as bad as she made it sound. He could handle it.

Chi-Chi decided to follow Goku's lead and take a bite of her own food. Goku was thankful that she had picked up on his body language and switched to something else. "Well, what about you and Suno? You know, the two of you and your…whatever you have. How's that going?"

The warrior wasn't sure how this turned from him to his relationships with Suno, but he figured that this was at least worth talking about. For Suno to have been writing to Chi-Chi—for how long he didn't know—it must have had something to do with the way they lived or their relationship. Suno always said that she liked living with him, so something must have been strained between them.

Goku wasn't going to lie. He loved Suno, but didn't disagree with the fact that things weren't exactly as ideal as he had hoped they would be. He figured because he cared for her, everything he was giving up would seem worth it. He always assumed everything was alright...

"…fine," Goku responded. "We're fine." There wasn't anything else he could think of that could warrant a problem. He was almost curious to hear if Chi-Chi knew what Suno said concerning all of this.

Chi-Chi sighed deeply and started eating again. "Liar."

He startled and looked up from his meal. Liar?

"What?"

Chi-Chi shrugged. "You're a liar. You just lied. Whatever your relationship is, it obviously isn't 'fine.' Try again."

Goku was about ready to argue with her. There was no way he had lied when he was adamant about his decision. But the fact was that she looked downright unwilling to hear the same response twice.

He wasn't sure if it was possible to fool yourself so strongly that you would be able to lie to yourself so convincingly. But Chi-Chi wouldn't lie about him lying. He knew she was sincere in this fact. So what did it mean when you lied without realizing it?

Thoughts were rushing through his head and he sighed deeply and placed his chopsticks down. He had tentatively looked up at Chi-Chi and saw that she was looking in his direction, eating her food and waiting for him to say something that would answer her question.

Was he kidding himself? Maybe, but then that meant that there was something he was skirting over, or something that he wasn't telling himself. Now that he had been caught in the lie—a lie he hadn't realized he made—he was being forced to think.

Goku lifted his hands and gesticulated as he spoke. "There's…nothing going on. Like I said. Linear. We wake up, we say good morning, she goes to her classes and I go to work, and then we come home, eat, go to bed, and do the same thing all over again. Suno's always too tired to do things whenever I want to, and whenever she's in the mood to go out I always have something to go attend or a pupil to train. It doesn't help that she doesn't want to travel anymore when everything is just so…predictable."

That was the most he could bear to say. Out of all of his expectations, that had been the one that had been the most disappointing: the normality of it all. Surely there should have been a little more to life than just that routine. But he had been afraid that he was thinking too idealistically. It wasn't as if he was an expert about these things. Suno was his litmus test. He had nothing to go on. He assumed this was how relationships were. Now Chi-Chi got him thinking that maybe he had been right about his gut feelings.

"So you're bored," Chi-Chi said shortly. "You're a free-spirited guy that loves going wherever life takes him, now you have to make a decision between being who are and being who you think you should be…"

Goku looked down and thought through it. Yes…yes he supposed that made sense. But the way Chi-Chi described it, made it seem like he _hated_ the very idea of settling down, permanently. And he guessed with the way he just decided that it only fair for anyone, including Chi-Chi, to assume such. But that wasn't quite it, Goku _**could enjoy that life,would definitely enjoy that life someday,**_ it was just a piece of him questioned if it was going to be worth it. But since it would be with the woman he loved, then he shouldn't know without a shadow of doubt by now?

"So when I saw you sitting at the bar that day, you were all hunched over and just…lost," Chi-Chi continued, oblivious to Goku's internal conflict. "I don't think I've ever seen you like that in my life. Even sitting together in that alley with me when you were all drugged up. The way you carry yourself, the way you speak even. You're different, and I don't like it."

There was nothing he could say to that. He didn't even know how to dignify it with a response that would cushion what Chi-Chi had left hanging in the air between them, so the only thing he could do was keep eating while Chi-Chi decided where she was going to turn the conversation next. All of a sudden, Goku was not in the mood to take in anything anymore. He admitted things he didn't even know he knew, and it bothered him immensely. He wondered whether or not it would begin to explain the things that had been bothering him these past few days.

"When was the last time the two of you did anything?" Chi-Chi asked desperately. "Kissed?"

Goku looked up and answered. "Um…the day I left."

"No, not a kiss on the cheek, Goku," Chi-Chi frowned. "I mean, an actual kiss. You know like the—" Chi-Chi paused for a moment, looking almost panicked, and fixed her sentence. "A real kiss."

Color started to come to his face since he knew exactly how she was going to finish that sentence and was not surprised to see that she was reacting similarly to the way he had. There was simply no comparison for what they had shared yesterday. But in terms of moments he had shared with Suno, they didn't happen often. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, a couple of weeks?"

"Sex?"

Goku choked on his rice. "What?"

"Oh, come on we're not kids anymore," Chi-Chi berated. "How is it? Often? Good? Bad?"

"I mean," Goku blushed. "It's been a while…" he responded nervously. This really wasn't the conversation he wanted to be having.

"Define 'a while.'"

Goku couldn't really give a good estimate. "I don't know…three months maybe."

"Three months?" Chi-Chi rose an eyebrow.

"She's always tired or not in the mood!" he responded quickly. "It's not like I don't try to initiate anything, I do. But when she's in the mood, I'm tired and busy and it just doesn't work. Some days I'm not tired at all and I'm just…not in the mood. I don't want to do it."

Chi-Chi huffed and was visibly trying to come up with something to say. She traded in responding to Goku to speaking out loud to herself. "…you're so jaded it's ridiculous. No wonder she's so worried about you. Then again, from the sound of it, you're not the only one. I saw that viral video of you two, a few years ago, the one where you squeezed the life out of her after winning your match. You two looked so in love. What the hell happened?"

All of this introspection and close-ups on his romantic relationship was suddenly making Goku extremely hyper-aware of himself. He didn't think that there was anything to worry about, but now that he realized it and had someone snap his head into the game and make him really look at what he had been doing with his life, he realized that it was very different from what he thought he would be doing. Now here he was falling into a funk that he hadn't realized he would ever have to deal with. What had gone wrong? What mistakes had he made? Was there anything he could do to fix it?

Suddenly, things started to make sense. Was this why his thoughts were wandering and why he had acted out on his desires? Maybe this was the root of the evil. This was why he was acting out of sorts. All of this stress and all of these sources of downfall were all snowballing and leading Goku into thoughts and ideas that he didn't think he could ever have. It was like a sudden revelation that was coming to him in waves, and slowly but surely, he was starting to see where the girl was coming from.

What was it that Chi-Chi had said? The city's disease? She always spoke about in such a cryptic manner in a way that he had trouble understanding. Suddenly, everything she had told him about it made sense and—even scarier—perfectly applied to him. Chi-Chi had said that she had managed a way out of this funk and didn't appear any different than she did when she was younger. Maybe she wasn't completely fixed—she still seemed hardened by her life here—but she hadn't completely lost it. He had changed, was still changed. Is this what Suno hoped would happen? That Chi-Chi would be the one to help him because she had gone through the same thing?

"Well," Goku asked. "What do I do? You seem to have kicked yourself out of your own issues, so what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm still working on that," Chi-Chi answered carefully, still fruitlessly trying to finish the meal that had been placed on the bottom of the priority list during their outing. "You're quite the conundrum, if nothing else."

"It'll be fine though, right?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and flicked Goku on the forehead. "You idiot, of course it's going to be fine. It's not like you're dying. You just need to…reevaluate."

"Reevaluate?" he questioned.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yeah. Loosen you up a little bit. I did it the first night, I can do it again."

"No dance halls, and no bars," Goku deadpanned. He didn't need anymore of that for a while.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Didn't even cross my mind. Though I do think I have just the thing to perk you up."

"Really?" Goku responded unenthusiastically. He felt like one of those old villains in the comics Krillin liked to read that had his entire life's worth of failures just piled on top of him. Now he felt completely unmotivated and felt like crawling back into his bed and sleeping the day away and hoping that tomorrow would be better. After all, he did have meetings tomorrow.

Chi-Chi must have felt the shift in his mood because she immediately started snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Hey, snap out of it, Monkey Boy. I've got this. We're going to fix you, it's not exactly hard."

"Isn't it?" Goku asked her.

The girl leaned back into her chair, looking very self satisfied but also showing the rare signs of compassion that Chi-Chi secretly held for the few friends that she had. She smirked at him and made him a solid promise. "Just trust me."

* * *

 **AN: Apologies for the extremely long absence, but here's a lengthy chapter to sorta makeup for it lol) -WritersBlvd**


End file.
